


Soldatino

by LFMH021



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, Overprotective, Quest, Romance, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Gaea's defeat, slowly everything was getting back to normal. And everyone in both camps is doing his best to get their OTP together: Will Solace and Nico di Angelo.</p><p>Everything was going according to plan until Apollo's back...but with him surviving was Nico's life in exchange.</p><p>The new Apollo's son, who seemed to have a li'l bit of history with Nico, Mikhail Walker's arrival wasn't also helping.</p><p>If you know how long you only have, how would you spend every single second out of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No one was entirely sure how, but Will Solace, the healer/doctor of Camp Half Blood and the head counselor of Apollo's Cabin was able to make Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, himself, eat something healthy instead of just ordering something from McDonalds. Yet, nobody could help himself from chuckling when you see the latter’s face upon eating that garden of green in front of him. He stabbed, eat and then swallow with so much force, the others could almost sympathize with the fresh vegetable Nico was eating.

 

“Stop making such a face. Know that I am only making you eat that vegetable salad for your own good. Eating junk food is not healthy. And heck, you're eating a  _lot_ of junk food lately, di Angelo." Will scolded as he sat across Nico in the Hades’ table.

 

Chiron used to set a rule that stated that no one could sit on another’s cabin table if it wasn’t about an important matter, but after so many things that had happened. It wasn’t as if anyone would regard that rule anymore. Even Chiron, himself, sometimes, sat on one of the cabin tables to chat with few campers. 

 

Nico stabbed a lettuce leaf, and then spread lots of dressing on top before half-heartedly eating it. His mouth opening, and closing like a goat [satyr] to somehow make Will feel a little bit uncomfortable. “I am not making any new face. I really look like this, alright? I just really hate,” he paused, and glared at the tomato. “healthy food.” He finished, and pushed the tomato to the plate’s side.

 

“Oh no, Death Boy, you’re going to eat that tomato. It’s part of the package.” Will grumbled as he finished his own lunch. “See? It wasn’t that bad.”

 

With a smug expression, Nico sighed, and quickly finished his salad by using water to push it down his throat. “Finally.” He grunted.

 

The war against Gaea has just finished almost weeks ago Nico, himself, was surprised days ago to be dragged towards the infirmary right after arriving back in Camp Half-Blood. He tried so many times to escape, but it seemed that Lou Ellen and Cecil also took part on making him stay on the camp’s infirmary for three days. Lou Ellen casted a spell on his room, so that it would glow when he tried to escape. Since it was a busy week, Will only get to visit him thrice everyday on those three-day rest of his. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. He tried his best to look nonchalant but he couldn’t keep the fact that he was always glancing at his room’s door back then to see if Will had arrived to visit him. He also pretended he wanted to push the infirmary’s ‘doctor’ away, because he hated contact, but was actually just trying to keep the skeletal butterflies in his stomach back to their place.

 

Right after being discharged from the too-bright-for-his-eyes infirmary, he was glad to be back on his own cabin days ago.

 

But he certainly didn’t expect a ranting Will Solace outside his cabin earlier today when he slept in, and skipped breakfast. He didn't expect that Will could even remember him.

 

Right now, he was being forced something healthy like he usually ate back in the infirmary. And, damn, did he hate the taste. “Can I now eat some meat?” He grumbled at the Apollo’s son across him.

 

Will hummed in thought, before nodding. “You can. But eat some rice, and bread too.” He answered with a grin.

 

Rolling his eyes, Nico finally grabbed some barbecued meat, three spoon of rice, and three slices of bread into his plate before sacrificing some, and then digging in. His cheeks reddened a little bit upon realizing that Will was staring at him across the table. He swallowed the food in his mouth, and glared at the blond. “Quit staring at me. I hate being stared at," he spat.

 

Apollo’s son blinked, and looked away with a sheepish smile. “Uh, sorry. I was just…uh…making sure you were chewing your food properly or you’ll…uh, choke.” Will mumbled.

 

“I’m not as gluttonous as Percy, thank you very much.” He complained, and resumed eating. He yelped out a, “Ooomph!” as an arm wrapped around his neck. He looked up and saw a grinning Percy behind him. “Let me go! I’m eating!” He complained, and tried to squirm away.

 

He was, honestly, thinking that things would be a little awkward between the two of them since his confession days ago, but he was surprised when Percy made a bump-fist with him yesterday after breakfast. The latter said that everything was cool between them after a little self-reflecting and self-agonizing over the fact that he wasn't Nico's type.

 

Nico blinked when he realized that it wasn’t just Percy who had arrived to his table. Even Annabeth, Piper and Jason (he took a little rest from making shrines and going back and forth from both cabins today because it was _hell_ exhausting) were there.

 

“We have a little surprise!” Piper announced as she covered his eyes.

 

He heard Will chuckle. “Oh, I see.” The blond mumbled. 

 

He waved his arms in the air in protest. “Let me go. Please know I have my own hands to cover my eyes. And I am hungry. lemme eat!” He grunted.

 

“Wow, he sure is grumpy today. What exactly happened?” Jason asked with a laugh.

 

He continued on struggling, but Piper just wouldn’t let him go. He tried to push her away, but to his surprise, she turned stronger, and now could somehow stop his attempts from spoiling his surprise.

 

“Vegetable salad happened,” He answered.

 

“More like you’re hungry. You’re surprisingly super grumpy when you’re famished,” Will corrected with a ‘Liar-I-know-the-truth’ kind of tone, which kind of both pissed him off, and made him flattered.

 

“Oh, your surprises are here!” Annabeth exclaimed.

 

Piper chuckled. “Okay, I’ll let you see your surprises now, alright? Don’t freak out.” She said, and slowly uncovered his eyes.

 

His eyes widened upon seeing Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano in front of him. They were all wearing their Camp Jupiter T-shirts. He quickly left his seat, and hugged Hazel. “You’re here.” He mumbled as she hugged him back.

 

Pluto’s daughter giggled. “Yup. After taking some rests, we began to feel bored having nothing to do in Camp Jupiter, so we decided on visiting Camp Half-Blood. We’ll be staying here for, maybe, a week, as we talk about the two camps’ alliance. Chiron, himself, has visited us in our camp to take us here. It’s a very splendid camp.” She commented. Hazel, then cupped both of Nico’s cheeks. “You’re finally looking better.” She added, and kissed his cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Blushing a little, he nodded. “I’ve missed you too.” He replied, and finally looked up at his sort-of Camp Jupiter sister, Reyna, who has those tender eyes as she looked back at him. “Reyna.” He greeted, and gave in as the said praetor embraced him. “I—ACTUALLY—CAN’T—BREATHE.” He huffed.

 

She smiled, and released him before examining his features. “You do look better. Thank gods,” She whispered, and turned towards the others. In just matters of minutes, the Hades’ table was filled with laughter, chattering and playful fights.

 

He was about to resume eating when new occupants of his table had tackled him from behind. He blinked upon seeing Lou Ellen, and Cecil grinning at him. “Hey.” They greeted, and sat beside Will, who seemed like he was, somehow, feeling out of place.

 

After finishing his lunch, he glanced at Will, who was staring at him. Ignoring his thumping heart who was doing a split and somersault, he waved a hand in front of the blond’s face. “Are you okay, Will?”

 

The said guy blushed a little, then nodded with a smile. “Yep. Never better.” He exclaimed, and grabbed their plates. “Uh, do you want some dessert?”

 

He looked at his empty plate. “Sure.” He answered, and stood up at the same time as the other. “I’ll get it.” Yes, he was, indeed, desperate to calm the skeletal butterflies in his stomach right now.

 

Will shook his head, and tried to grab their plates first. “No, you might get more than your body needs. I’ll get it for us.” He protested.

 

Nico grabbed his empty plate, and backed away from the forwarding son of Apollo. He narrowed his eyes, and protected his plate. “No, I’ll get it.”

 

Will sighed. “Death Boy, let me get them. Doctor’s orders.”

 

“I’m not falling for that, Sunshine. I’ll get it.” He had surrendered on the fact that Will called him 'Death Boy,' so he settled with calling Will 'Sunshine' as revenge. No one among the both of them seemed to mind their unique nicknames.

 

Will advanced, and without particular reason, Nico tripped with something behind his left foot. 

 

> _I'm pretty sure there was nothing there to trip me! The Hades, Nico! Get a grip!_

 

He was about to fall on his butt when the former grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. “Whoa, that was close.” Will breathed as he stood Nico to his ground.

 

> _Really close._

 

“That would definitely hurt if I really fell. Thanks, Sun—“ He was cut off when he looked up, and realized it was a pretty bad idea especially when Will was also looking down at him. Their eyes met, and they just stared at each other in shock.

 

> _Blonde hair. Sky blue eyes. Tanned skin. Muscular body. Freckles. Scars. Calloused hands. And bright smile. I'm pretty sure Will's figure could compete against Apollo._

 

Nico’s heart was hammering inside his chest, and if they were inside somewhere really quiet, he was pretty sure that anyone could hear how fast and loud his heart rate was.

 

It was the campers loud “Awwwwww” that brought the two back in reality.

 

Will released him, and he quickly took steps backwards. Everyone’s eyes were in them, and he badly wanted to shadow-travel when the son of Apollo grabbed his arm. “No, you don’t. Come on, we’re going to get some ice cream in the Big House.”

 

His cheeks burnt when he realized that the hand that Will used was glowing as the blond held his arm. He didn’t know, but as he knew, Will only glowed when he was healing or feeling a very tremendous emotion like happiness or...love.

 

He badly wanted to believe it was the latter.

 

But his pessimistic mind was choosing the first option.

 

* * *

 

 

Days passed, and he was so bored. 

 

> _Dam, there's freaking nothing I can do, and now I am so bored. When was the last time I was bored? I can't remember._

 

He was just roaming around the camp when he heard Will’s voice from somewhere in the woods. He took lights steps, and watched from behind a tree as Will taught some new campers how to draw an arrow. As he saw the son of Apollo’s smile, he, himself, couldn’t help smiling as well. But it kind of hurt his cheeks since he was sure he didn't usually pull this kind of expression anymore.

 

He was about to turn back around when he was surprised to see Cecil in front of him “Hi!” He greeted with a mischievous grin.

 

That was when everyone that was practicing to shoot an arrow turned, and looked at his direction.

 

> _Schist. I wanted peace. Peace! Just when I wanted to go back to my Cabin. Me and my misfortunes!_

 

When he was about to grumble at Cecil, the ever-silent-as-thief son of Hermes was gone. All he could do was sigh, and face-palm. “Death Boy!” Will greeted, and walked to him with a bright, as the sun, smile.

 

Nico looked away to avoid being blinded by Apollo’s son. 

 

His eyes narrowed when he felt like there were a lot of pair of eyes watching them.

 

“What are you doing here?” Will asked as he took one of Nico’s hands, and dragged him towards the new campers.

 

He sighed, and tried to look nonchalant despite knowing he was holding hands with Will Solace, and so many people could see this. “I was just roaming around.”

 

Was it just him or did he just see disappointment in Will’s eyes?

 

He wasn’t really sure especially with the blond smiling at him like there was no tomorrow. “Oh. Ah, well, since you’re already here. Want to learn archery? These are new campers that were just claimed by some of the gods. Surprisingly, no one from them was claimed by my dad.”

 

Nico took a bow, and a quiver. “Wow,” He commented as he tried to aim at a center of a target. “I am surprised,” He added, and released the string. Just few more centimeters, and he had hit the center. “Me and my shaky hands.” He grumbled. 

 

> _Didn't even know I can do archery._

 

The new campers around him clapped. He was new to the attention being given to him, and he awkwardly bowed in gratitude. He was surprised when some even approached him to ask how he did it. He looked at Will for the latter to rescue him. His heart thumped loud when the blond just smiled at him tenderly like he was proud of him.

 

“Whose kid are you?” A thirteen-year-old kid, whose dad might be Ares because of his bluntness and arrogance, asked.

 

He passed on bows and quivers to them before answering hesitantly, “Hades. I am the Ghost King.” He answered.

 

There was a little silence, before some new surprises startled him.

 

“That’s amazing! Many said that Hades was bad, but when I hear about his powers, I am actually amazed of him!” A girl gasped.

 

“I know! Oh, and Ghost King! You can control ghosts?” One asked.

 

Nico blinked. “Yes, I can.” He answered, and snapped his fingers. The ground broke a little, and a skeleton hand came out. “So far, due to your big brother/mentor, Will Solace’s orders, I cannot use my powers that much.”

 

Some gave him puppy eyes, which he didn’t know if he could resist. “Bbbbuuutttt, whyyyyyy?”

 

Will laughed, and stood beside him. He tried to step away, but the son of Apollo just took a step closer to him again to close the distance. “Death Boy is super powerful but it takes a lot of his energy, so for now, he needs rest. When I see him fully well, I’ll let him demonstrate his awesome abilities.”

 

There were “Yaysss!” before the practice began again.

 

Nico pulled the string along with the bow, and with shaky hands tried to target the center. “With shaky hands, it’ll be better if you do it like this.” So Will went behind him, and grabbed his hands so that he’d be able to put it on the right direction. 

 

The son of Apollo patted his arm. “Lower it. Oh, and bend a little more.”

 

He turned his head. “Like this?”

 

Will looked back at him, and blushed. The blond reluctantly released him as he looked away. “Y-Yes, that’s the right posture.” He mumbled.

 

"How do you even know this? I thought you're no good with archery?" He asked.

 

The blond blinked, and grinned. "I am no good with archery when facing enemies. I cannot kill any dam monster, but when it comes to practicing, I can say that I am still Apollo's son," He replied.

 

"Hm," He hummed, then looked back at the target. Nico released the string, and it hit the center-most part of the target. He blinked, and pulled a smile. “Thanks, Sunshine.” He said, and handed back the bow and quiver to Will. “Now, I know the technique.” He added.

 

His dark eyes met Will’s blue ones.

 

Nico quickly looked away, and tried to hide his reddening cheeks with his fringe. “…I’m going back to my Cabin. Kind of tired” He announced, and turned back towards the Cabins.

 

He was unaware of the way Will Solace stared at his retreating figure with glistening blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

He was playing with Mrs. O’Leary [whom he called because he was bored again] and Reyna when he unconsciously glanced at the skies. He frowned, and closed his eyes. He felt a familiar presence that was nearing the Camp Half Blood Barrier. He concentrated, and gasped.

 

> _It can't be..._

 

“Nico? Is something wrong?” Reyna asked with a worried tone. “What are you staring up there? Is Jason—“

 

“I’m right here!” Jason, who just came out of the Big House, interrupted as he waved a blueprint. “What’s up? I’m pretty sure it’s not me.”

 

 

Silence.

 

“I think you hang out with Percy too much.” Annabeth, who was sketching the new designs for the new houses back in Mount Olympus, commented with a sigh.

 

“Hey! Jason just has no grace over his jokes, that’s why no one seems to laugh at his jokes.” Percy, who was munching his blue pancakes, complained.

 

Silence again.

 

Annabeth, Piper and Reyna looked at one another before sighing in disbelief with the two’s…oddness.

 

But, due to her sweetness, Hazel just forced a little chuckle.

 

Frank smiled. “I think their jokes are just fine—“

 

“That’s Frank-tastic! Thanks for backing us up, bro!” Both Jason and Percy exclaimed as they tackled Frank.

 

Before he was to get crashed, the Chinese Canadian quickly added, “BUT!” He shouted. “But…there’s someone else who’s even funnier.” He murmured.

 

“Leo.” Nico murmured as he stared at the sky. He gulped, and clenched his fists as he felt that familiar life force again.

 

Will, who was sitting across and teaching Hazel some of his medicinal knowledge, looked up. “Yes, that is the one. I thought it was just taboo say his name, so we kept quiet.”

 

He continued staring at the sky. “…Leo.” He repeated with a small smile and hopeful eyes.

 

Will frowned, excused himself, and stood up to approach the spaced-out Nico. “Death Boy? Are you alright? What are you—LEO!” He exclaimed beside Nico.

 

“Dude, you too?” Jason complained.

 

“Uh, guys…quit staring up there and—LEO!” Even Frank gasped.

 

Now, everyone looked up, and gasped upon seeing a bronze dragon flapping his wings that seemed to weigh a ton. It was still meters away, but they were sure it was the same dragon that some used to try catching before. It was also the same dragon that became Jason’s and Piper’s ride on their first quest here in Camp Half Blood. It was also the same dragon, whose head they used for Argo II.

 

“It’s Festus!” Percy cheered, and jumped around like a kid.

 

And behind Festus were two individuals that shocked everyone. “Leo…and Calypso?” Percy asked as he narrowed his eyes.

 

After few more minutes, the metallic dragon was just few meters above them. “Hi there, the forever hot, gorgeous and genius inventor Leo Valdez is back! Along with me is my beautiful titaness slash girlfriend, Calypso! I am so sorry about---Waaah, Festus, calm down! You're too _happy!_ ” He gasped when Festus tried to settle on the ground faster.

 

Nico blinked when he realized that the dragon was crash-landing towards…Will, who seemed to have turned frozen stiff in shock and fright.

 

He looked around, and realized they were the only two left in the area where Festus might crash-land. “NICO!” Reyna shouted, and was about to run towards him when he shook his head.

 

He summoned the shadows that the dragon was forming around him, and tried his best to manipulate them. He closed his eyes, and thought of Will, him and the lake. In just few seconds, they both landed on the camp’s lake.

 

Blinking, Will looked around. “How…” He trailed off when a series of bewildered,

 

“LEO!” has been heard from where Festus has loudly landed. He was pretty sure Leo Valdez and Calypso were now being crashed with a lot of pair of arms. He just wasn’t sure if Leo was protected by Piper’s fists, Annabeth’s lecture about him not contacting them, Percy and Jason’s bro bumpfists, and Frank and Hazel’s tears.

 

Nico stood up, soaked wet. “I shadow-travelled us here," He stated, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

 

He was startled when Will glared at him, and growled, “I told you no Underworld-y things until I let you do so! Geez! Now, look at you! You might catch a cold or worse, fade!” He scolded, stood up, and used his sun abilities to dry Nico’s hair. The son of Apollo ran his hands around until they were both glowing with light-- a blessing bestowed upon him by his father.

 

“That feels…nice.” He admitted when Will has stopped.

 

The blond blinked, and grinned at him. “Did you just willingly admit that my ability is nice?”

 

“Hah. You think you’re funny, Sunshine? And no, I said the warmth was nice. Not your powers.” He answered as they walked away from the lake, and towards their own Cabins.

 

“You’re such a killer of joy, Death Boy.” Will remarked.

 

He tried his best not to let out even a, ‘Pppfffttt’ at that last joke.

 

“I’ll see you on Dinner. I’ll pick you up.” Will shouted as he walked back to Apollo’s Cabin.

 

Nico raised a hand as an agreement, and entered his cabin. His eyes widened when he realized that Will sent a little lit of sun towards him. He narrowed his eyes, and tried his best to read the two words being made by the ray of sunlight.

 

> ‘Rest Well.’

 

The Ghost King lightly grabbed the fading ray of sunlight that formed those words before smiling. When the two words vanished, he felt flattered when he found out those words somehow sent his body some warmth brought by Will’s powers.

 

> _I’m never gonna admit this, but I really love Sunshine’s power._

 

* * *

 

 

_Nights after that particular day..._

 

Chiron opened the door. “Let’s go meet Camp Half-Blood’s campers, and I shall introduce you to them. I’m sure you’ll be safe, and happy here.”

 

The guest smiled brightly, and nodded. “I’m sure I will.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, but may I know your full name again before I introduce you to your new family? It's quite a rare name,” The centaur asked with a small smile.

 

The other grinned. “I’m Mikhail Walker. Apollo came into my dreams months ago [and he's in such a rush] before he asked me to come here in Camp Half-Blood. He told me he’s my dad, and that I’ll live better here. Oh, and he also added I already know someone here, I hope he’s right. So I took his advice seeing as we have a lot in common, and that he just showed me lots of evidences before disappearing.”

 

Chiron smiled. “Alright then, Mikhail, son of Apollo. Come on, let’s start the Camp Fire."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: The Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned to cast a silent glare at Mikhail. "I'll do it."
> 
> Mikhail glared back. "No, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who left comments, and pressed 'Kudos' I am so happy right now! I didn't even think anyone would read my works! Thanks again!  
> Enjoy some fluffiness! I hope you have something to swat the ants because it's going to be so sweet/cheesy soon!  
> Have fun! Comments and Kudos appreciated!

It was currently Wednesday. Most of the campers in Camp Half Blood volunteered on helping with the camp's renovation and recovery. Many had also vowed that they wouldn't return to their families this Spring to tidy up those who were injured, and to repair the damages done by both (very few misled by Octavian) Romans, and those stupid enemies of them like Gaea, Titans, Giants, and others that if Will named them all, he was pretty sure he'd die and still wasn't finished.  


 

About a month just passed, Chiron's announcement weeks ago was postponed suddenly with no indicated reason why, and he wasn't so confident that everything was as peaceful as many tried to portray. He knew. He was the 'doctor' of the camp, people came in and out of the infirmary asking him things more than healing physical wounds.  


 

There were some (about three) who were still in comatose state. There were those who were gravely injured, all he could do was pray them to his father. There were also some who were still having hell-ish nightmares even he didn't know how to solve. Chiron was also having some problems with about seven campers who refused to try fighting lessons again because of how terrified they had become.  


 

Days has passed since he sent the lit of sunray to Nico that said 'Rest Well.' He didn't know if he was imagining things, but he could somehow feel that Nico was now trying more to open up even how hard it was for him. He raised a hand, and realized he was glowing again. He always glowed when he was healing or when he was feeling a very tremendous emotion. He knew it was the latter. And it was happiness. It had always been the latter since Nico di Angelo has re-returned in the camp...despite wearing a Hawaiian shirt that didn't match his usual glare. But Will would be lying if he said that he didn't find the Ghost King cute wearing such a loud shirt.  
  
  


 

Sure, Nico was a son of Hades, but that was why he was kind of drawn to the kid. Nico was the Ghost King, he fought and had major roles in both Titans' and Giants' Wars. He used his shadow travel powers to travel down two other people along with the forty feet statue of Athena Parthenos back in Camp Half Blood just to connect the two camps. He used his zombies, skeletons, shadows and ghosts to distract the Romans. Yes, Nico was thin, had sunken eyes, had dark circles under his eyes, had almost-as-pale as ghost skin, gloomy personality; he was startling (literally), kind of scary, always glaring, always pushing others away but as Will watched him grow and recover, he realized that Nico's eyes were chocolate brown, his smile was mesmerizing and his laugh was something everyone would like to hear. They were polar opposites, but he didn't care.  


 

He sighed. He just finished all his infirmary duties, and was now just being struck by boredom. And this kind of moment was rare, but he was so damned bored. He sighed again, and lifted his eyes when his shadow on the ground met another one. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he saw the person who was just occupying his mind earlier. "Nico!" He greeted to the son of Hades before him. He smiled wider when he noticed that about five younger and newer demigods were following right behind Nico, some even held onto the son of Hades' shirt's hem. In his arms was Chuck Hedge, who now could walk a little slowly and swing his plastic baseball bat. He knew that Nico's aura was filled with darkness and death, and that he assumed he wasn't someone you should approach, but there was a saying that kids/animals knew more about who should be trusted. Seeing Nico surrounded by the kids and the baby satyr realized that that saying was indeed true.

 

The baby satyr grinned and reached for Nico's face with his free hand.  
  


 

Will's heart thump loud when Nico bowed his head and let Chuck touch his nose then cheeks. Chuck giggled and pinched Nico’s nose, which made the Ghost King playfully frown at the baby satyr. "Bad kid," He coaxed and pinched Chuck's cheek. The baby satyr squealed in Nico's arms, and snuggled even more in the latter's chest and arms. Will's intestines twisted in admiration when the son of Hades crouched and let the other demigods tell him their stories as he nodded, and smiled slightly at each. "That's great to hear, Ian," He heard him say to the five year old son of Hecate. "You should prank Percy Jackson," He even added, which made most of the kids laugh. He looked awkward and inexperienced, but Nico did his best and looked almost like a dark angel whose wings would flutter open any seconds now.  


 

Will smiled, stood up and took some younger demigods' hands while others demanded to continue holding onto Nico. "Hey," He greeted with a cheeky grin.  


 

The son of Hades huffed, "I just came over because I thought your dull expression could almost raise a zombie out of the ground. Figured I should stop it from happening. Because only I can be the Ghost King.” He responded, and looked down at Julie, the new demigod of Iris. "Look, a rainbow. Your mom wants to say hi."  
  


 

They all looked up, and indeed, there was a rainbow up there in the sky. So colorful. So beautiful. And as each color reflected in Nico's eyes, Will figured the son of Hades' eyes --damn even he, himself-- could count as Aphrodite's son in his special way.  


 

Julie smiled. "Hi, Mom!" She shouted, and the rainbow brightened.  


 

Chiron smiled as he went out of the Big House, and saw them. "You two can take a little break. The campfire is starting after few minutes. Young demigods, do approach your cabins now. You can play with your big brothers later on."

 

There were sync, "Bye Big Bro Nico, Big Bro Will!" before the young and newly claimed demigods ran towards their respective cabins and counselors.  


 

Chiron nodded at them before returning inside the Big House. Will somehow saw something blond inside, but he wasn't particularly sure, so he let it go. "How's Chuck?” He asked as they now walked side by side towards the dining pavilion where almost everyone was at war just to get the greatest and finest steak that was in all-you-can-eat offer tonight.  


 

"He's as energetic as his father." Nico complained in a whisper as Chuck slept in his arms. "So..." He said. "are you going back to the infirmary now?"  


 

He smiled, and shook his head. "Nah, I'm done. Besides, it's our turn to sing in the Camp Fire."  


 

"Now that you mentioned that, I never heard you sing." The son of Hades mumbled. "Nevermind, don't demonstrate. I've had enough of your ultrasonic whistle."  


 

He pouted. "Don't judge my singing by my special ultrasonic whistle. That whistle is just meant to sound like that!” He defended and rolled his eyes. "I sing very nicely, thank you very much."   
  


 

"Unconvinced," Nico replied with a smirk. "Anyway, why are you following us? What do you want?"  


 

"You're the one who approached me first," He pointed out.  
  


 

"I did, and that's just because of the reason I told you earlier."  
  


 

"What was your reason again?" He asked with the best I-have-no-idea what-that-is-but-I-actually-do-know tone.  
  


 

"Ugh, fine, whatever!" Nico grunted. When Will followed, he glared sideways. "No physical contact," He reminded with a glare. And Will would never admit that he got envious of how cozy Chuck looked in Nico's arms.  
  


 

He smirked with the son of Hades' flustered expression when he tried to mess the son of Hades' hair. He grinned even more when Mellie Hedge approached them, took Chuck back, and giggled when Chuck waved his baby hands at Nico as they walked away.  


 

"That kid likes yo," He noted.  
  


 

Nico blushed a little --isn't that adorable-- and made a small frown. "He should be attached to you. You're the one who delivered him." Nico replied as they stood in front of the Hades' Cabin. How they got there, he had no idea. He was too busy looking at Nico's eyes as his orbs met the sunset. Brown eyes turning into a kaleidoscope.  


 

He shuddered at the memory. "Don't remind me."  
  


 

He couldn't help smiling when Nico grinned a little at his reply. "You're such a weird person, Sunshine." He commented. "I wonder where the others are."  


 

"NICO!" Synchronization of voices shouted from meters behind them. Will watched in surprise as five arms tackled the son of Hades. Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper and Leo hugged the Ghost King so tightly, Will himself twitched in imaging himself in that situation. Leo had suddenly appeared days after he burned Gaea. Behind him was a caramel-haired Titaness, Calypso, the daughter of Atlas. He didn't get much of the story for he wasn't part of the Argo II but he figured Leo used something called physician's cure that brought him back to life, he found Ogygia again (Will didn't get that again since he was so out of place), brought Calypso as they escaped. It seemed that love conquered her curse since she suddenly burst into light nights after she arrived and Zeus said the words: 'Calypso, your curse's lifted now, but you will remain as a mortal now, do you abide--' She eventually said 'Yes.'   


 

He watched in the sideline --Calypso has joined the circle-- as the seven talked about things he couldn’t relate with. Maybe that was one of the disadvantages of just being a healer, and not someone who could come into quests like the Seven in the Prophecy.

> _Stop being pessimistic, Will!\_
> 
>  

He blinked, though, when Nico approached him. "It's time for the Camp Fire."  


 

"You're going?" He asked. He was pretty sure the son of Hades never appeared on Camp Fires. Heck, did Nico ever appear in any social events?  


 

"Yeah, these people bugged me to do so. I even swore on River Styx. Shoot, I shouldn't have sworn it! But, ugh. So yes, I'm going."  


 

"Yes!" He shouted happily. His cheeks reddened when he saw the grinning/mischievous faces of Nico's friends behind the ever-dense-and-oblivious Ghost King. He cleared his throat.

 

"Why are you so happy?" Nico queried.

 

He composed himself by coughing a little.  "Nothing...Let's go?"  
  


He didn't know why, but his hand moved on its own, and grabbed Nico's wrist. Since the latter didn't complain, he just held onto it even until the Camp Fire began.  


 

* * *

 

 

"So, who's gonna sing something for tonight Camp Fire?" One from the Hephaestus' Cabin asked.

 

"I'm tired with literal campfire songs! Isn't there anyone who'd like to sing a love song?" An Aphrodite's daughter asked.

 

All eyes suddenly turned to his way, and he blinked thrice before absorbing what their gazes meant. He stiffened, and shook his head. "N-No!" He gasped, and tried to crawl away, but Kayla grabbed his shirt's sleeve, and pushed him in front. He yelped, and stood frozen as hundred of pairs of eyes stared at him in anticipation. "W-What?"

 

"Ugh! Just sing already, Will!" One from the Ares' Cabin growled.

 

"But even if I am Apollo's son, I do not posses such a great voice! Believe me!" He shrieked, and tried to look for a distraction. His eyes landed on a particular brunet, and he grinned. "Though, I guess I can do it for a condition."

 

"What?" An Athena's son yelled.

 

He knew he was pushing his luck, but he was desperate. He gulped. "I want Nico di Angelo to sit right in front of me while I sing."

 

All eyes then turned to a certain son of Hades, who was trying his best to shrink in the shadows. "N-No way!" Nico exclaimed when Percy and Jason went behind him, and took both of his arms. "Gah! No way! Schist!"

 

"Language, di Angelo," He reminded.

 

"Shut the Favonius up, Solace," Nico growled, and sat in front of him because not only two pairs of arms lifted him up to do so, most of the campers stood, and pushed --dragged-- him infront of Will. "Just sing or I'll kill you."

 

He grinned, and took a deep breath. "I warned you all, alright?" He reminded, and then slipped towards Austin. The latter blinked. "My Escape." He instructed.

 

Austin grinned ear to ear, and nodded. He grabbed his guitar --his specialty-- and began to strum the intro.

 

Everyone turned quiet when he began,

 

_ "Would you help me to find a new way  _

_ Would you guide me through all this again  _

_ Don't let me slip away  _

_ I need you here till the very end  _

_ So stay here with me" _

 

His eyes drifted towards in front of him, and he met those brown orbs he grown to be so fond of. He smiled, and continued,  


 

_ "There's so much love in you're smile when i look at your face _

_ And i'm here to stay  _

_ You're my first and my last loving  _

_ You're my escape" _

 

He blushed when some Aphrodit's kids squealed, went behind Nico, and pushed him forward. Will wasn't sure how, but it was as if the Aphrodite's Cabin knew what he was hiding since they were grinning at him. 

 

Nico sat back on his seat, and glared at the Aphrodite Cabin. He looked up, and caught his eyes. He smirked.   


 

_ "So tell me you'll be right here with me  _

_ Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing  _

_ Through the good and bad and all in between  _

_ You're the one i want and the one i need  _

_ And i know" _

 

He had always noticed Nico. From the day the kid arrived in the Camp, he was so indulged with how enthusiastic he was with everything. Will was always laughing when he heard some complaining on how loud the kid could get. He didn't get to meet Nico di Angelo when the kid first arrived because he was still being taught some infirmary duties. And right before he could finally get to talk to the younger one, he had disappeared like a ghost that just visited them for awhile.

 

The next time he saw him was at the Battle of Manhattan. He watched with wide eyes how the kid challenged Kronos, himself, while summoning things from the Underworld. He was so surprised to know that Nico was the son of Hades that he decided to just heal people since he was no good with fighting.  
 But his eyes didn't miss how the younger one always moved, and always fought, and he knew...he knew how much trouble he was in. Was it wrong that he could almost see Nico as an angel...a fallen angel?  


 

_ "You taught me to live each day  _

_ To live each day like it's my last  _

_ I won't make you turn away  _

_ So come with me and never look back  _

_ After all that we've been through" _

 

His eyes widened when it was Nico who just sang that verse. With a quiet voice, the son of Hades whispered those words while following the harmony.  
 He stopped, though, when everyone gaped at him. His cheeks reddened.  


 

Will gulped, and knelt right in front of the son of Hades.

 

_ "You are still by my side and i'm grateful you're there and I, I love you  _ [There were squeals and cheers in the crowd, but Nico was still just frowning in confusion, as if unsure why Will was in front of him.]  


_ You're my best friend and i want you to know i care  _

_ So tell me you'll be right here with me  _

_ Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing  _

_ Through the good and bad and all in between  _

_ You're the one i want and the one i need And i know" _

 

He met Nico's gaze, and sent him a challenging gaze.  


 

_ "So this is how we planned it knowing we won't be alone  _

_ And this is how it's supposed to be when you knew it all along  _

_ So tell me you'll be right here with me  _

_ Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing  _

_ Through the good and bad and all in between  _

_ You're the one i want and the one i need" _

 

Nico sang with a voice for a lullaby, which was why some from Hypnos' Cabin slept easily with heads bowed. The other campers turned quiet as he whispered this words, as if chanting a spell.  


 

_ "And i know  _

_ So tell me you'll be right here with me  _

_ Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing  _

_ Through the good and bad and all in between  _

_ You're the one i want and the one i need  _

_ And i know" _

 

This part was sung by both of them, and he wasn't sure how Nico's perfect voice blended with his just average tone, but nonetheless, Nico sent him a satisfied smile after the song ended.

 

There were applause all around them, and he quickly withdrew his hand that he unconsciously placed on the son of Hades' shoulder. "Your voice's perfect," He whispered. 

 

Nico huffed. "W-Whatever."

 

And he just laughed. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After their Cabin was done singing, Will was surprised to see Nico sitting beside him. "Oh, that's rare." He murmured in a questioning tone.  


 

"Shut up. You think I wanna sit with those three couples? I mean seriously, they were talking in shushed voices, they were gazing intently on each other, so in love...And where did that leave me?" Nico ranted. “Moping on my own. I’ve had enough of that for so many years.”  


 

He laughed whole-heartedly. “I know. You think I never noticed how the shadows blended with you?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

"Are you Italian?" He asked after awhile of silence between the two of them.  
  


Silence.

 

> _Awkward._  
> 

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean…I was so distracted when you first arrived that I didn’t really know much about you…I mean, uh—I--" He stuttered. Wow, if Apollo was here, he’d be so proud of him. Will just found out how _great_ he was with words. And yes, he was being sarcastic.  
  


 

"Yes, I was." Nico cut in, and Will didn't comment on the usage of past tense. "Do I still have my accent?" When he nodded, Nico grimaced. "I really should get rid of--"  


 

"Don't." He interrupted abruptly, and when the son of Hades didn’t say anything, he quickly added, "Your accent is kind of captivating. It was nice in the ears."   


 

Nico looked up as he looked down. His cheeks reddened, so did Nico's. But he held the son of Hades' gaze until even their ears were burning. With his Italian pale skin, the Ghost King looked so adorable with those rosy cheeks and ears of his.  
  


 

They just looked away from each other when he heard the murmurs that began to revolve about the two of them. "...So cute…!"  
  


 

"Staring...each other...Will and Nico…Gaaaah!"  
  


 

"Nico...looked...someone's eyes...and...it was Will...adorable..."  


 

"Can I summon skeletons to strangle my cousins?" Nico grumbled as Percy and Jason squealed in the other side of the crowd. He felt even more embarrassed when the two other sons of the Big Three made kiss-y noises.

 

"No Underworldy things. If you try summon skeletons, you'll fade." He scolded, and then took one of Nico's hands. When the dark-head tried to pull away, he kept his grip tight and firm. "I'm going to examine it." Wasn't particularly a lie, but also just half truth, yet if he’d be honest with himself, he liked how Nico's cold hands complemented his always warm ones. "So tell me..." He began again to make the Ghost King forget he was holding the other's hand and get self-conscious of it. "What's your favorite meal? Except McDonald's, seriously, that will kill you someday."  


 

"Pasta. Any pasta." Nico answered. "Hey, Will, do you always glow?"  
  


 

He smiled. "It depends. But it started right after I was claimed. Guess Apollo bestowed it to me." He answered. "Why aren't you wearing your black shirt?"  
  


 

"Because I don't have any of that anymore. So I settled with the grayest shirt I can find." Nico answered. "How badly am I fading away?"  
  


 

"So badly that if you try to shadow travel, you might die and become one with the shadows." He mumbled with a serious tone.

 

“Hah. Then I can be the literal Ghost King.”

 

“Not. Funny.” He grumbled as he imagined the son of Hades fading while he was helpless and hopeless right beside him.

 

“…Sorry, I didn’t intend to make it sound like that.” The son of Hades murmured.

 

He hummed in thought. "To compensate on kind-of irritating me, can you tell me things you don't usually tell the others?"  


 

Nico’s eyes widened. But he still hadn’t pulled his hand away, which somehow sent happiness all over Will, that he was using all of his will (sorry, bad pun) power to stop it from spreading around his body. "You mean...my secrets?"  
  


 

"Not all."  


 

"What the Hades? What's the point of them being secrets then?" Nico grunted before rolling his eyes.   
  


 

"I just feel like I ought to know. I am your self-proclaimed personal doctor, no don’t comment don’t you ruin my dream, because of your super duper weird case of fading. At least give me things that would kind of lessen the gap between us. Don't worry, I am great at keeping secrets." The last part wasn't all lie too, but it was kind of hard not always being honest. One disadvantages of being Apollo’s sons.  
  


 

Nico turned a little silent. "I've gone through Tartarus myself...all alone."  
  


  
"What?" He gasped. "And you survived?" He added with a lowered volume since some had turned their heads and began to stare at the two of them.

 

"Barely." Nico mumbled. "I cannot forget, though, everything I experienced down there. The curses. The goddess of misery. Those rivers of Cocytus, Lethe, ..." He trailed off, and bowed his head.   
  


 

He wanted to comfort the son of Hades when Chiron suddenly stood before everyone. He took a deep breath. "All ears, heroes, I need all of your attention.” When the campers quieted down, he resumed, “Thank you. Since Gaea's defeat, the Olympians had started claiming their demigod children again. And I know, not uncommon. Night after night, we celebrate those who came arrive that day. Night after Night, new campers introduce themselves. And the usual comes today. Today, another demigod arrived safely and I'd like you all to meet him." He announced and everyone clapped.  


 

Will watched in silence as a guy with mop of golden hair, super blue eyes and tanned skin stood in front of them. His body as muscular and surfer-like as some of Will’s own half siblings. He gulped as he realized that among all Apollo's sons...this one looked most like Apollo. "Hello! Good evening! I'm Mikhail Walker, fifteen years old, I was claimed days ago, but there was an emergency at home so I just re-arrived again. Yes, I'm one of Apollo's." He introduced with a carefree grin.   
  


 

"Mikhail, you mentioned that you might know someone here, didn’t you? It'd be fine with me if you sit beside him of her so that you’d get comfortable. You might seek for him or her now, if you’d like.” Chiron reminded.  


 

He mutely looked as Mikhail looked around the crowd. He even heard excited giggles from some in the Aphrodite' Cabin's side. Others also followed Mikhail's gaze as he scanned, as if wishing it would turn out to be him.  
  


"...Nico?" Mikhail asked as he looked at the one seated right beside Will. Before the Italian could reply, everyone was brought to shock when the new demigod walked quickly towards the son of Hades, knelt, and hugged him. Will had unconsciously let go of Nico's hand in the commotion. "Nico! Neeeekkkkksssss!" Mikhail repeated in glee, and hugged the Ghost King tighter.  
  


 

He was ready to pull Mikhail away from the stunned Nico when the latter snorted and smacked Mikhail's head. "Let me go, Mik-Mik, or I'll kill you. I told you before, I hate physical contact."  
  


 

There was a sudden pain in his chest when he realized that Nico was actually smiling. This new demigod made the son of Hades smile. For an unknown reason, he stood up, and pulled Mikhail away. "Hello to you too." He said. "I'm Will Solace, Apollo's Cabin's head counselor. Uh, enough hugging now? We've gotten your point that you know Nico." Even to his own self, he knew how stern he just sounded.  


 

Mikhail stood up as well. Dam, he thought, this new one is as tall as me. "Oh, alright. I'd be in your care." He then looked down at Nico. "I'm going with Chiron first, I'd catch up later...uh, son of..."  


 

"Hades." Will replied. "He's son of Hades. The Ghost King. Now, go, Chiron's waiting." He grumbled and pushed the newly claimed towards their supervisor.  


 

As they cooked marshmallows, he decided to sit right beside Nico again. "How did you even know that guy?"  
  


 

"You talk like he's not as energetic and annoying as you." The other replied.  


 

"I am not annoying." He complained. "And I just annoy people who don't like being annoyed. I enjoy it."  


 

"Ha-ha, Sunshine, funny." The son of Hades mocked. "I met him months before I disappeared to find the Doors of Death. I was looking all over the world, and one day, I kind of ended up shadow travelling in front of their house while he was gardening. He was so freaked out, he fainted. Yes, it was hilarious. I knew he was demigod at first look, but figured not to interfere with whatever the Fates were planning. Anyway, since he was living alone, I decided to take care of him since I did appear like a ghost suddenly before him. He woke up, and because he was as annoying as you-- he pestered me to eat first since I looked like a skeleton. I ended up staying over for about two days because he didn't let me escape until I looked better. Yes, he had guts when he was the one who fainted in shock. So...in the end, he kind of left an impression on me...so I called him Mik-Mik to annoy him. He's sort of caring and weird...and a klutz. So...yeah, the end."   


 

That was the longest paragraph Will had ever heard from Nico. And it sort of irritated him that it was because they talked about Mîkhail. "If I was him, I made you stay for a month. Seriously, when you reappeared you were like the Angel of Death."  


 

"Shut up." Nico grunted. "Ugh, me and my stupid ever-so-accurate name."   


 

"You do look like an angel." He insisted, and then blushed. "So-sorry--"  


 

His mind blew up when Nico chuckled a little. "Idiot."  


 

"Oh my gods!" He gasped as his cheeks reddened even more.   


 

"What?'  


 

"You just chuckled! You chuckled!" He panicked.   
  


 

"What, did you think my facial muscles are dead?" Nico retorted.  


 

He smiled sheepishly, and stared right at those dark brown eyes the son of Hades possessed. "...Yeah?"  


 

He couldn't help laughing back when Nico stifled his laughter. They were in that situation for the whole Camp Fire, but neither of them cared as different topics emerged between the two of them. Will figured that he was fine with this. He was absolutely sure that he just found out one of main purposes in life--making Nico happy.

 

* * *

 

 

Will nodded as Mikhail stood in his archery outfit for their Archery Class. Days passed, but he was still wasn't sure why his nerves were always in verge of blowing whenever Mikhail was near...near Nico, to be accurate. He even spent some days when he completely tried his best to make sure the two didn't meet. "Alright then, let's start."  


 

The two of them stood beside each other with a meter gap between them, and faced their targets. In sync, they released their bow's string, and both hit the center. Will wasn't great with archery, but standing beside Mikhail. he felt compelled to do his best.  


 

"Should I applaud? Or are you really showing off your skills?" A cold voice asked from behind them.  


 

They both turned, and found Nico di Angelo behind them while holding a very cute baby satyr, who was pinching both of Nico’s cheeks this time. "Who wants to take care of Chuck for me? I'd like to--Oof! Gah!"   


 

Will's eyebrow twitched when Mikhail hugged the son of Hades again. "Let him go, he'd die." He scolded, and tried to pull the other away from the Nico again. Mikhail unwillingly released the Ghost King.  
  


 

The son of Hades sighed in relief. "So who wants to hold Chuck for awhile? I want to practice my Archery skills." Nico asked while Chuck Hedge grinned and swung his baseball bat.  
  


 

"I'd take care of him." Will Solace and Mikhail Walker answered at the same time, and in sync, offered a hand to Nico.  
  


 

He turned to cast a silent glare at Mikhail. "I'll do it."  
  


 

Mikhail glared back. "No, I will."  


 

"I will."  


 

"No, I will."  


 

And everyone around the camp shivered when these two sons of Apollo glared daggers at each other while Nico's head swiveled back and forth between the two.  
  


 

Everyone that watched was sure.  
  


 

The war has begun. The weird, out-of-this-world kind of war.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'd do my best to update again tomorrow, but I can't promise it. I'm getting busier day by day, so I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said hell broke loose, I quite meant it literally. I'm ready for some feels. Are you?

Nico watched in stunned silence as Will Solace and Mikhail Walker, the two sons of Apollo, glared daggers at each other. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have chuckled with what the two were holding as weapons-- Will was holding a stethoscope while Mikhail held a flute, which was tucked inside his pants' back pocket instead of holding their bow and arrow together.

Mikhail made a disgusted face, and crossed his arms. "Why are you being so uptight on me?"

 

Will raised an eyebrow, and placed a hand on his hip. "I'm not being uptight on you. You're just quite irritating, which is why I am trying to set the line."

 

Mikhail rolled his eyes, and sighed. "You don't need to. I am getting closer with our siblings, they are all funny and lovable, but I feel like you, yourself, is trying to push me away. What is the matter with you? It's been eleven or is it thirteen days since I moved in."

 

Will huffed. "I know that our siblings are lovable and great,  and I am not pushing you away. I am just trying to be role model seeing as I am the head counselor of the cabin," He reasoned out, and turned back at Nico.

 

He stiffened as Chuck played with his skull ring. "W-What?" He grunted.

 

"I'll hold Chuck, you go practice. We're done for the day, anyway," He declared and opened both of his arms.

 

"Oh, we're done for the day? Then, I'm free. You can go to the infirmary now, _Will._ I will take care of Chuck for Neeks," Mikhail interjected, and opened both of his arms too.

 

"I am not _that_ busy. The infirmary can wait. Ghost King, I'll do it for you."

 

"Oh, you _are,_ after all, you're the Camp's healer. I'll do it, Neeks."

 

So the two siblings continued bickering while the clueless Chuck Hedge giggled, and poked his own Toes--hooves?

 

He was about to grumble out a response when he realized that some campers had stopped what they were doing and were now watching them in either amusement or awe. Two sons of Apollo fighting-- it was, indeed, a rare instance. Nico gulped. "I--"

 

"What's happening here?" He turned towards Jason, who came landing from the sky. "I just left for few days, and something very uncommon happens. Whoa, wait, is that Will and Mikhail?" He gasped as he stood beside him. "This is something Percy would like to see. Too bad he's not here." He looked over his shoulder. "Leo, are you recording this?"

 

Nico turned around and found an excited Leo, and bemused Calypso watching right behind him. The son of Hephaestus held a camera --he had no idea where it came from-- while grinning. "Totally! Maybe I'll even sell some copies."

 

"If I don't beat you to it first," was the Stolls' challenge.

 

"Oohhh, bring it on!" The tinkerer replied, and both sides grinned wickedly as the two sons of Apollo growled at each other.

 

"I'm pretty astounded that despite arguing, these two sons of Apollo are using medicinal terms. Some I haven't heard before. Oh, they even called names at each other using-- what do you call them, ah, puns," Calypso murmured with a smile.

 

"You look like you just got out of the oven!" Mikhail growled.

 

"Well, you look like someone who forgot that he was under the sun for a whole damn year!" Will shouted back.

 

"Too much freckles!" Mikhail grunted. Nico smiled at that.

 

 

 

 

> _I actually like Will's freckles. Always glowing when he, himself, is glowing with energy._
> 
>  

"Your skin is so oily!" Will complained.

 

"You look like you don't comb!" Mikhail yelled.

 

"You look like you don't shower!" Will shouted back.

 

And then, the murmurs, laughter, chuckles and chatterings died down when Mikhail demanded, "You're just a healer! While I can shoot perfectly without practice, fight against enemies with no problem, and have a great singing voice! You're just a healer and medic!"

 

Will opened his mouth, then closed it again. His usually tender and sky blue eyes storming with sadness and guilt. He bit his bottom lip, and looked at the ground.

 

"See? I am right, wasn't I? You're just a--"

 

Nico took three long strides, and slapped a hand on Mikhail's mouth to shut him up. His eyebrows furrowed, and he glared at the son of Apollo. "Shut up," He commanded. The other looked like he'd protest, so he spat, "Mikhail Kurt Smith Walker, shut up. Now."

 

Mikhail's eyes widened, and then he nodded sadly. That was when Nico retrieved his hand, and took a step backward. "Let Chuck choose who he wants to hold him."

 

Finally, Will looked up curiously while Mikhail's eyes remained passive. Chuck Hedge blinked, and then looked up at Nico. He smiled slightly down at the baby satyr, and pointed at the two sons of Apollo. Chuck blinked again, and then looked at the two blonds before them. He grinned, and then reached for Will. He giggled, and continued reaching for the healer. "Will!" He cheered. The satyr looked up at Nico, and pinched the latter's cheek. "Nic!" He exclaimed. "Will...! Nic...!" He said and clapped. "Willll!"

 

Nico looked up, and felt skeletal butterflies trying to break loose when Will's eyes turned sky blue again, and that frown turned into a very gentle smiling face. He took three steps towards him and Chuck. "Hello there, Chuck," He greeted, and took Chuck from his arms. The latter grinned, and poked Will's cheek. "He's as violent as his father," Will whispered in delight.

 

 

 

 

 

> _Thank goodness, he's back to normal._
> 
>  

Nico rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who punches my arm when I try to say something funny," He protested, and then eyed the disappointed Mikhail. "Mik," He called out. Mikhail looked at him. "Don't ever say such things again. Every demigod is special in his own way. Well, not all. I feel like I am a cursed demigod...but you get the idea. Will," He looked at the healer. "Is super annoying--"

 

"Hey!"

 

"--But he's the best healer in Camp. Don't insult him for something he's great at. It's almost like stabbing me just because I'm the son of Hades," He finished. Mikhail nodded, approached him, and then placed his head on Nico's shoulder.

 

"Sorry," Mikhail whispered. "Don't be mad at me," He added with pleading tone. "You're the only one I'm so close here, don't drift away."

 

He tried to push the blond away, but his wrists were caught by both of Mikhail's hands. He gasped, and tried to struggle away, but Mikhail was stronger than he thought. "Mik." No response. "Mikhail," He growled in protest. He looked up at Jason and Will for help.

 

Jason nodded, and yanked Mikhail away from him. "Whoa there. Don't get too cling-y with Nico, he hates that," He remarked, and released the son of Apollo. "Now that I look close at you, you do look a lot like Apollo."

 

Mikhail grinned. "I do, don't I? Many have commented the same."

 

Jason looked at him. "Hey, Neeks, do you think the same?"

 

He grabbed a bow, and a quiver filled with arrows while rubbing the wrists that Mikhail grasped so tightly just awhile ago. He glared at the bespectacled man. "Why are you asking _me_?"

 

"Because you hang out with both of them more?" A new voice asked. He recognized it easily. Clarisse La Rue. "Hey, are you great at archery? I always thought you didn't like anything else except using your Stygian sword and other abilities."

 

"I'd like to defend myself that no, I do not hang out with them more. _They_ hang out with me more which is why I'm surprised since I reek death. And I will think that you weren't insulting me just now," He snapped, and readied himself while reminding himself of the things Will suggested him. He looked at the said guy, and found the healer smiling at him. Looking away, he nodded, and then let go of the string. He didn't know but darkness flooded through his veins and at fright, and he used more force that he should. The arrow perfectly pierced the center, and even went through the wooden target.

 

There were gasps, and cheers around him. He gulped, and dropped the bow and quiver at the ground. He looked at his hands, and frowned. Did he just--

 

His existence flickered.

 

His eyes widened.

 

"Nic?" Chuck's cry brought him back. He looked at the about-to-cry baby satyr in the worried Will's arms, and his heart sank a little when Chuck's brown eyes turned teary as he reached for the son of Hades. He gulped down, and poked Chuck's nose.

 

"I'm alright, kiddo," He assured even if he felt like darkness seeped a part of him again.

 

"Nico?" Will murmured in anxiety.

 

He turned. "I'm tired. Chuck, I'll see you later. Mikhail, don't be so noisy while I'm resting. And Will--" He paused.

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

 

 

 

> _I feel sick like...like..._
> 
>  

"I'm dying," He whispered in realization. 

 

"What?"

 

He shook his head. "N-Nothing," He spat, and then went under a tree. 

 

"Nico--wait--"

 

* * *

 

 

But the darkness engulfed him, and as he opened his eyes, he realized that he had returned in his cabin in success. He looked at his hands, and they turned a little transparent again before becoming solid. "But why-- I was turning fine," He mumbled.

 

He looked up when a being solidified before him. "Father," He murmured as Hades came out of the darkness, which he, himself created. He was wearing a very dark suit right now as if he was going to attend a funeral. His ever dark void of eyes almost scared Nico until he remembered that he'd gone to Tartarus, which was far worse. The way that souls whispered in agony in Hades' suit didn't make Nico feel any better. "What brought you here?"

 

Hades looked down at him. "Nico," He mumbled, and Nico's eyes widened when the former patted his head. "You're fading."

 

"...I know."

 

"And I assume you want to know why?" Hades murmured, his usually bored eyes were warm and sad right now, which twisted Nico's intestines in agony. "For everything, there's a reason. Do you know that one who has cheated death could bring back someone else?"

 

Even if their conversation was going nowhere, he nodded. "So I've heard," He mumbled. "And?"

 

Hades took another step closer, and he was now staring right at Nico's eyes. "The Oracle of Delphi is returning. Apollo, my ever annoying nephew broke out of the prison Zeus made for him. That idiot nephew of mine went down on Delos alone without even Artemis' notice..."

 

"When?" He mumbled.

 

"Just a day ago," Hades answered. "...So the other Olympians frantically looked for him, because let's be real, even if he was an idiot, and blessed the wrong demigod of his, he was still part of the council. Artemis looked all around, especially now that Zeus has permitted her to do so. She gathered her Hunters, and they quickly went to Delos. Despite Zeus' irritating ranting, even he, himself, was looking for his son for he _is_ still his son. When Artemis arrived at Delos, she found no Python, and something green misting around where that snake lived. But there was no Apollo..." He paused.

 

Nico's eyes widened in panic. "He--"

 

"No, not yet. Since he was locked up, and Zeus cursed him to not be able to use his powers for about ten years, he wasn't that clever and wise with how he defeated Python. Especially not when his twin didn't know what he did, he had no chance of winning. So he killed Python by letting it prey after him. He cut Python's head off, but wasn't spared unscathed." He sighed. "He was poisoned with no help much from the others since _he_ is the god of healing, and was now on Thanatos' end of list. And believe me, there was one thousand there, but Thanatos' almost at two hundred thirty," He mumbled.

 

"So, what does this have to do with me?" He asked even if he was afraid of the answer

 

"Zeus demanded that Apollo lives," Hades answered. "And it was actually Thanatos he confronted, not me. If that stupid brother of mine asked me, I would have done my best to let Apollo survive, but he asked _Thanatos._ And you know how cruel that being is. If you're going to ask me how a god would die, he literally can't, it's just that his life force was slowly slipping away because of the poison resisting his powers since he was bitten before his ability to heal came back, which was technically almost the same as death as I remembered. He'd live but he would be lying on his throne with nothing to conquer and rule.

 

"He'd be mute, he'd be useless. He'd be nothing. He did bring the Oracle back, but without him, poetry, music, healing and all other things he rules would be out of his hand. And you know that brat, he wouldn't like being useless. He would still be in Olympus, but he would useless, and his soul --well, more like the essence of what he rules-- would be given to Thanatos, and it'd be up to him whatever he wanted to do with it. Apollo would almost be like half-dead if that happened since--"

 

"Father, please cut the chase," He complained.

 

Hades' eyes almost looked pained as he looked back at Nico again. "Thanatos wouldn't let Apollo live and have his abilities back without a price."

 

His heart beat raced as pieces of the mystery folded together in his brain. He gulped, and murmured, "Me?"

 

Hades shook his head. "Not yet. That is why I am here, Nico."

 

Hades took his fading hand. "I did my best to argue that he should not ask for a price but he threatened me that he'd start at the end of the list --Apollo-- if he doesn't get what he wants. And Zeus threatened that he will kill the other innocent demigods if I don't comply with Thanatos. And...the latter made me choose." He looked up again back at Nico. "You, Hazel, Grace Jason or Jackson, since you four technically escaped death."

 

He imagined that.

 

Hazel's tears trickling down her cheeks while she was slowly fading away in exchange for Apollo's lifeforce. Her lips murmuring things she wanted to say to all of her friends. His heart sunk when he tried to imagine Frank's glare at Nico as Hazel faded and died before them. He shuddered, and shook his head. "No...please, not Hazel. Not her. Not my only sister."

 

"Grace?" Hades offered.

 

That was when Piper's face came into his mind, wailing and screaming while Jason's usually energetic body limped in front of them, lifeless and cold. His electric eyes never opening again. His sly smirk he always used at Nico never appearing again. And his comforting advices would fade away forever. Zeus, himself, might be angry at this idea. And Jason had become one of his most important friends, he couldn't let the blond die. He frowned. "No. He's important for both camps if ever something happened again."

 

"Jackson then?" Hades' tone was pleading, as if wanting Nico to say 'Yes.'

 

 

 

 

 

> _Tempting_

 

Yet, no. Percy might have hurt him years ago, but it was also his fault for being stuck in the past, and letting his past haunt him. Percy was one of the Heroes of Olympus. No one could like it if he died for just an exchange of life forces. Too many people would mourn.

 

As Nico thought about it, for the three suggested, many would mourn. Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Reyna, Leo, Calypso, Jason himself, Percy himself, Hazel herself, Athena, Poseidon, Pluto (Hades was the one before him after all), Zeus, and many more that he couldn't list them all out. He'd take forever.

 

And it came to conclusion. "Me," He offered. "If this will stop from making a new war of the gods against one another, I'd give mine up. I mean, no one would mourn. No one would argue--"

 

"Nico, I believe you are being too hard on yourself?"

 

"Whose fault is that?" He snapped.

 

And Hades pursed his lips. "Mine, I know, son. It was mine. It was all my fault because I let your mother die. I let you stay in Lotus' Hotel for seventy years. I let your sister die. I belittled you. I let Minos take almost take over you. I let you fall to Tartarus. I let you be locked up in a jar. I let you transport Athena Parthenos to death. I let you fall for Percy Jackson. It was my fault because I am Hades, and at the same time, I am your father," He answered.

 

Finally, uncontrollable tears poured down the son of Hades' cheeks. "For years I was suffering at the things I never asked. For years, I wanted to disappear because I have no one with me. Bianca was my only family, and even she, herself, abandoned me somewhat. I feel like whenever I am ready to be happy again, this happiness of mine gets taken away. And, Father, honestly, I am becoming happy again..."

 

He looked up right at Hades, and let his tears stream down his cheeks as he spouted out his feelings, "I am becoming happy again. I've found two homes. I've gained a new sister. Another one who volunteered to be my kind-of sister. And then there were my stupid friends from Argo II. There was also Lou Ellen and Cecil, who were always trying to make pranks to make me smile. The younger demigods were always clinging to me. Chuck was so attached to me. Will...Solace was one of the most annoying persons I've met, but he somehow pushes my darkness away. I was happy, but I knew...I felt, Father," He paused. "I felt like it was just a consolation prize before all hell break loose. I felt...I felt my own life faltering. And it was scary," He admitted. "I was terrified of being in the dark, and dying," He repeated.

 

"Nico, we can find someone--"

 

"No. I won't let anyone else be dragged to this," He cut in, and offered his hands.

 

Hades took them. "Sometimes I wonder why I got you as a son."

 

"Too creepy? Too cheesy?" He offered, but he was still crying.

 

Hades shook his head. "Too brave. Too forgiving. Too caring. Too loving. Too loyal. Too much something I wasn't," He corrected.

 

Nico bit his bottom lip, and then finally breathed, "How long?"

 

Hades blinked, and didn't say anything for awhile, and then whispered, "A month and three days. Thanatos just changed Apollo's name, and placed...yours in the thousandth-one...And he's on the two hundred and forty five," He answered. "A month and three days, Nico."

 

He shrugged, but almost felt numb. "It's alright, nothing uncommon," He lied.

 

"Nico, don't you be sarcastic with--"

 

Both turned when someone else materialized inside the Hades' Cabin. "What's up with trespassing today? There's a fucking door--"

 

"Language, Nico," The new voice scolded. And Persephone stepped out of the winds that brought her here. She took steps towards them, and fixed her hair. "Hello," She greeted.

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hello, step-mother. What brought--" Tears threatened to flow down his cheeks again when Persephone gathered him in her arms, and silently wept.

 

"Nico. Oh, Nico, my step-son, I am so sorry for what my father is doing. I am so sorry for letting you be dragged onto this mess. I am so sorry for--" Her voice cracked, but right now, she didn't care as she hugged Nico even tighter. "I am so sorry if I just came out today-- if I was not a great mother to you. I am so sorry if we almost fought when you were down there. I am so sorry...if I didn't recognize you until now..." She finished.

 

And for the seconds time for tonight, he cried silently.

 

* * *

 

 

Will sighed as he gave portions as an offer. "I wonder where Nico is," He murmured, and looked at the Cabins at the distance.

 

"W-Who was that..." He heard Percy murmur.

 

About an hour after Nico walked back --shadow traveled-- back to his cabin. Everyone was surprised when Percy, Annabeth, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Reyna something --Will forgot her surname-- arrived back in Camp Half-Blood. No one said a word when they saw the five's eyes-- shocked and confused.

 

"...So powerful..." Jason agreed.

 

"...Felt them...too much force..." Hazel whispered.

 

"...Which Cabin..." Frank started.

 

"...Flicker...Brighter..." Piper added.

 

"...Familiar...Presence...Essence..." Leo laughed at that, but quickly shut up when no one else guffawed with him.

 

"...gods...unsure...awhile..." Annabeth muttered.

 

But Calypso's words felt like they were really meant to be loud enough for Will to hear from where he sat. "Yes, it was indeed powerful. So powerful that we all felt them like there was force pulling us to know. I had a feeling that it could be a god or two, but I don't know who for it was just a familiar presence for a titaness like me-- I do not memorize every gods' and goddesses' power/presence. And for what Cabin...It's the Hades' Cabin, the power and green light outside flickered. The presence came from that Cabin, and I don't like the bad feeling I have right now." She supplied.

 

His eyes widened with the last sentence. In a split second, he was on his feet and was running towards the Cabins, specifically Cabin Thirteen. He was about to knock when he suddenly felt light-headed, and images flicked inside his mind as if as a warning.

 

 

 

 

> _"Goodbye, Will." Nico whispered as he faded, and became one with the shadows. His body was on Will's lap, but he was not breathing. His eyelids were closed. His heart wasn't beating. He's gone._
> 
>  

Then, he was back in reality, eyes wide in  fright and shock. Shakily, he knocked loudly on Nico's door. It creeked open, and Nico stood there, eyes swollen, but a small sad smile on his lips. Will's eyes didn't miss how Nico's hand turned transparent then solid again.  "Hey, Wi--" But he had moved faster for in between those two words of a  greeting, the blond had wrapped his arms around the son of Hades in relief.

 

 

 

And Mikhail watched from a distance as Nico hugged Will back, comforting the breathing unevenly son of Apollo with rude remarks and pretending to push the blond away. Mikhail knew. He knew, and saw the images flicker in his mind too. Perhaps, a gift from his dad. And he didn't like it more than Will.

 

But that made him more determined.

 

 

 

 

> _Nico will be mine. He'll be mine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was too long! Tried my best! And oh, Mikhail, I wonder what he'd do. Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, Solace...you were jealous?"
> 
> His cheeks turned even redder. "I-I wasn't...I-I didn't--I mean--It wasn't like--I, uh, it wasn't..." He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words to describe this chapter...  
> One: Angst  
> Two: Fluff
> 
> Yes, I've figured I was a little biased with the decision Hades and Nico just did, but I needed the feels. I wanted to bring out the feels. I am so sorry, in advance, for the feels...and fluffiness? Alright, I'll shut up. Enjoy! Kudos and Comments super appreciated!
> 
> P.S. Be sure not to do anything that would anger the gods and goddesses, they might visit the fanfic...I'm not sure, Percy just told me this while he running away from...er...pigs earlier.

The roosters made their usual annoying sound together with the birds singing a melody no one would be tired of. Along with these, he could almost hear the way the vines of strawberries grew and blossomed slowly. Lastly, he could feel the warmth his father was sending down from their opened windows.

 

Alright, maybe he was exaggerating with the very first one. That sound was probably just the Stolls pranking some people again. And the birds, he wasn't really sure if those were real birds, it was also possible, those were Furies outside their Camp's barriers trying to pretend they were not monsters. And the strawberries, he wasn't really certain if Mr. D [He was still in Olympus but he heard that the wine god would come back soon...yay?] was just moping and killing the strawberries in irritation because he was coming back here again. And the sun...

"Damn it, Dad! Every single freaking morning!" Austin growled from beside his bunk. "We slept at like ten last night because of the Stolls, why couldn't you wake us up _after_ the sun has risen, not _together_ with it? Every friggin' morning!" He added before dumping his bed sheets, and opening the curtains and windows.

Kayla grunted, and rubbed her eyes while arranging her own part of the bed. "Sometimes I wonder how we even survive on days like these," She murmured.

Will sighed, opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling while the sun glowed in golden yellow outside in the horizon. He could feel the a little chilly morning warmth on his face from where the sun shone through the windows, but he was feeling a little not into the idea of its' warmth. "Hey," He called out. "Have you noticed how Dad's sun's warmth kind of gotten a little cold?"

"I noticed too," Ian, one of the younger ones, answered. "It's like it's warmth dropped few degrees ever since the war ended."

"Hah. I thought I was the only one," Kyle, one of the ones that was almost the same age as Will, added.

Mikhail rose from his bed, and hummed. "I might be new, but I get what you mean. Yet...was this temperature a little warmer from when I arrived?"

Will looked at the new one. "Yeah? How did you notice that too?"

 

Mikhail shrugged. "Yep. When Dad visited my dream to claim me, he looked like he was struggling to keep our connection. And his brightness seemed off. I felt the same when I came in the camp. But from what I sort of feels now, it's like he's returning to normal slowly. I wonder what happened. I thought Zeus punished him, and the so-called Oracle was not working?"

 

"Oh! About that, I heard di Angelo inform Chiron yesterday that the Oracle was back again, and Rachel was hosting it again. He didn't state where he got the information, though," Fred, one of the ones who were a year younger than Will, exclaimed right after going out of the bathroom installed in their Cabin.

 

"Oooh, di Angelo? That guy can shoot! I mean, have you seen the way he shot the arrow right in the center, and it even went through the wood! So amazing! I mean--"

 

Will stood up, and listened half-heartedly as his cabinmates continued talking about Nico, and some of the Seven in the Prophecy. He arranged his part of the bunk, and grabbed fresh clothes from his drawer.

 

 

 

> _"I need to go," Nico whispered before letting Will's hand go. "You know that."_
> 
> _"Nico, don't go. You don't need to do this!" He shouted as the son of Hades' eyes started to drop. "Stay with me..." He pleaded, but there was no more response from the one on his lap. His eyes widened, as he frantically shouted in despair, "NICO!"_
> 
>  

He fell on his butt as cold sweat dripped down his forehead. With a gulp, he shook his head. "It's fine," He whispered. As his cabinmates resumed on talking, he caught Mikhail's eyes as he walked towards the bathroom. The latter caught his gaze, and the worry in the other's eyes didn't make him any better. "...Can you see the future too?" He whispered.

Mikhail frowned, and looked away. "I do. And I don't like what I see." He mumbled.

"Is it related with Nico?"

"And him fading away?" Mikhail guessed. "Yeah," He confirmed. He looked up again, and this time his eyes were scared. "You do too, don't you?" Will nodded. "Does all of these prophecies we get come true?"

Will wanted to say 'No,' but he couldn't. "...Yes."

And for the first time since they'd met, their minds finally got in sync with the same chant and plea in their hearts:

 

 

 

> _'Please, not Nico.'_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

 

Nico groaned when there were loud knocks on his Cabin's door. He grumbled a, "Go away," before hiding himself under his pillow. The knocks got even louder. "Ugh, shut the Favonius up, dang it," he cursed, and shut his eyes forcefully trying to shoo away whoever was outside his door.

 

"Nico, open the door up. Doctor's orders," The meddler scolded.

 

"Shut up, Solace. It's still fucki--"

 

"Language, Nico!" Will cut off.

 

He sat up, and crossed his arms while glaring at the door. "You freaking sound like Persephone right after she intruded in my Cabin yesterday. Geez!" He grumbled, and realized his mistake second after. "Schist!" He murmured.

 

There was a pause. "Persephone visited you yesterday?" Will asked with a surprised tone.

 

He fixed his bed, and tried to appear nonchalant. "Yeah, she was just checking up on me, and all." He lied.

 

The door clicked a little as Will tried to open it. Nico was about to sigh in relief when he heard some keys jingle, and in a split second his door's lock made a quick and loud 'Click' before the doorknob twisted few degrees, and the door opened. He backed away a little as Will peeped his head in. "You rotten liar," the healer accused before entering. "Cute pajamas you got there, Death Boy."

 

Nico looked down, and realized he was wearing Hazel's gift to him-- a pair of Mythomagic Characters patterned black pajamas. He blushed, grabbed a pillow, and threw it on Will. "How did you even get a key for my Cabin?!" He shouted in annoyance while opening his drawer, and trying to find anything to change into. "And I'm not a rotten liar! I am perfectly great at lying. My step-mom did just visit to check up on me." He took out a plain black shirt, and sweatpants. He finally turned, and saw Will comfortably sitting on his bed's edge. "Wow, welcome home, Sunshine," he deadpanned.

 

Will laughed, and pointed the bathroom. "Don't say your bathroom is filled with hanging skulls or skeletons, because, trust me, the coffin-- I mean, beds, were enough for a scare. Oh, and that altar over there, sure makes the depressing atmosphere worse," He commented, his blue eyes glistening in amusement.

 

 

>  
> 
> _Such welcoming and gentle eyes._
> 
> _And that grin, so carefree and loving._

 

"Thanks," He sarcastically replied, and walked towards the bathroom Chiron commanded to be installed in his Cabin if ever he came back. He was glad he did. "I'll just change. It's either you'd like to end up depress in here or you stay outside, wait out there, and let you Dad energize you."

 

 

 

> _Oh, schist!_

 

Will turned silent for awhile. "Does that mean he'd been freed?"

 

He halted, and gulped since his back was already on the healer, the latter wouldn't see his nervous expression. "He's..." He looked down at his hands in front of his chest, and internally gasped when it disappeared with the shadows...and appeared again. "He's freed, Ha--Persephone told me yesterday. H-He defeated Python secretly, got his dignity and freedom back, and was resting for awhile up there. He'd be fine after a month and two days."

 

He could almost hear or see the way Will raised his eyebrow. "How'd you know the accurate days?"

 

 

 

> _You're such a blabbermouth today, Nico!_

 

"...Because Persephone told me so," He mumbled. "Geez, I really need to change, Will. I'll raise skeletons if you don't leave. Or maybe, I'll scream, really loud.

"I'd actually like you to try screaming, but figured you would probably just raise skeletons, so I better leave," He said. "I'd be up the hill beside the lake. Let's grab breakfast together, alright?" His tone sounded so sincere and gentle, Nico felt like his heart would burst.

"Okay," He answered.

He heard the bed stir, and then the doorknob being turned. After few seconds, the door shut behind him. Carefully, he looked over his shoulder, and heaved a sigh of relief when Will had gone away.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up. Day after day, I'm fading away. How long until I need to shadow travel away instead of letting him know? How long?" He murmured with a pained voice before running inside the bathroom.

* * *

With earphones tucked inside his ears, Will couldn't help yelping in shock when a very cold hand made contact with his shoulder. He turned, and found the son of Hades looking at him. The latter said something, but he didn't catch a word out of it. "WHAT?"

Nico grimaced, and then pulled his earphones away before shouting, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT, SOLACE!"

Pouting, he tucked his Ipad and earphones inside his shorts' pockets. "Why did you shout me?"

"Because you yelled at me first? Seriously though, just how deaf are you? Listening on the maximum volume with such a loud tune," Nico complained, and leaned his back against the tree, just like what WIll was doing.

Will sheepishly grinned, and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry. The Apollo Cabin is a really packed and loud Cabin, so when I try to concentrate on something, I put my music on maximum. Habit, sorry."

The son of Hades nodded, his hands inside his jacket's pockets. "It's fine," He mumbled. And then after awhile, looked around with the unusually quiet hang out place. "I can guess that the others are doing ridiculous things, but I am just wondering out of curiosity where Mik-Mik is. He's unusually quiet for today."

He grinned, and pointed the Infirmary. "The infirmary is quieter than usual, so I asked for a day-off, which shocked everyone. But since I knew I couldn't leave it unattended, I commanded him to take charge of it for the day. When he began to protest, I threw the line: 'Head counselor's orders.' And he agreed with a glare," He explained proudly.

Nico smirked. "I should have known that you'd be one of those who'd be able to calm the hyper-energetic hormones inside Mik-Mik," He commented. "So technically, it's your day off...why spend it with me?" The son of Hades mumbled as he kicked a stone with his left foot.

 

 

> _Mik-Mik..._
> 
> _Mik-Mik..._
> 
> _Ugh, that Mikhail!_

He smiled, and stretched his arms overhead. "Because I wanted to," He answered casually, and then as a thought passed his mind, he scowled. "I mean, it's also alright if you prefer hanging out with Mikhail, your Mik-Mik. Not like it really matters, I can just grab Austin instead--"

"Whoa, calm down, Will," Nico mumbled, and flicked his forehead. "What has gotten into you-- Wait, are you pouting?"

He puffed his reddening cheeks, and looked away with a frown. "I am not! And I am not upset that you always hang out with him when you have free time. I am not angry that he get to hug you when he just arrived, and you didn't complain about it. I am not disappointed that it's not only me who can make you laugh and smile. I am not mad that I feel like he gets special treatment since you two have a little history. And I am not pouting because he gets his own cute nickname while I don't!" He blabbered, and then blushed furiously when he realized the words he just spouted.

Nico snorted beside him. He was about to demand what was funny when the son of Hades began to chuckle, and then it emerged into a bubble of laughter. Will's heart thumped when he saw how Nico's cheeks tinted pink and he was clutching his stomach in laughter-- a rare occurrence.

 

 

> _He's laughing! I made him laugh!_

"You done?" He asked with an unsuccessful grimace.

The son of Hades looked up at him. His eyes that were usually black, dark brown today.

 

 

> _Such warm and beautiful eyes._

Nico took three deep breaths before nodding. "Will, really? Among everyone, you got angry with your own sibling? I mean, you could have been angry on why I got to have Percy and Jason as my cousins or why I got to do shadow puppets when you always wanted to do it before, but getting...angry with Mikhail because I hung out with him? Wow, Solace...you were jealous?"

His cheeks turned even redder. "I-I wasn't...I-I didn't--I mean--It wasn't like--I, uh, it wasn't..." He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I was."

"You didn't need to. Did you forget I call you 'Sunshine'?"

 

 

> _Sunshine? Oh right, Sunshine!_
> 
> _He calls me 'Sunshine!'_
> 
> _And only I got to be called by such..._

Nico continued, "And only you call me 'Death Boy,' believe me I hated that nickname, but I figured you're stubborn enough to continue calling with such, so I surrendered. So, technically, you got a nickname, Will."

He bit his bottom lip, and nodded in realization. "Indeed. I just realized. I mean, I just spouted those in impulse..."

Will's heart raced inside his chest when Nico suddenly stood in front of him, and just left few inches between the two of them. The son of Hades smiled slightly, and mumbled with a quiet voice, "You don't need to compare yourself with him. You two are both sons of Apollo, but I chose to call you 'Sunshine' between you two. While I call him 'Mik-Mik' just for fun. He calls me 'Neeks' which was derived from my name. You call me 'Death Boy,' which is pretty special. Now, tell me who have the special treatment?"

He couldn't help the grin that his lips pulled out. "I do?"

Nico shrugged, "Maybe? I mean, secretly, I could have been treating Mikhail a little--"

To stop whatever the other was gonna say, Will poked Nico's side, which made the other freeze. He was about to repeat it when the son of Hades beat him to it, and pinched the back of his neck --his weakness.

And that was why they ended up running away _and_ chasing after each other. Since their game of tag was going nowhere, Will relied on the last resort, he lunged for the brunet, and grabbed the other's back collar. In the attempt to balance himself, Nico grabbed WIll's hand. So they rolled down the uphill.

"Ow, ow, ow..." They grumbled after every roll in unison.

After about twelve rolls downward, they ended up lying beside each other right beside the lake. Fortunately, no one was passing by and teased them.

"That hurt," Nico grumbled.

"It sure did," He mumbled with a laugh, and then looked at his right where Nico laid.

Nico blinked, and turned to his left, where Will was, and they ended up staring at each other's eyes. Since only inches brought them apart, Will could almost feel the small warmth Nico's body exert.

 

 

> _Despite being the son of Hades, he's cute._
> 
> _Round dark brown eyes._
> 
> _Fringed hair.  
>  _
> 
> _Smooth skin._

 

 

 

> _No wonder Mikhail likes him._

Slowly, he moved his right hand, and tapped Nico's hand with the back of his. Without breaking their gaze, Will carefully slid his fingers on the gaps between Nico's fingers. In few moments, their hands were intertwined together, as if they fitted perfectly, like puzzle pieces finally connected. But at the same time, there was that irony especially with how cold and almost lifeless Nico's hand was while Will's was as warm as a newborn baby and the sun. Totally opposite, but also complementing.

He squeezed Nico's hand, and welcomed the warmth the sun brought on their skins. He heaved a sigh of satisfaction when he inhaled the fresh scent of strawberries.

The son of Hades did the same, and commented, "Smells like Mr. D," which cracked them both up.

Moment passed, and he suddenly felt the impulse to ask something he had always wanted to ask the other.

"Nico."

"Yeah?"

"Within this or next week, do you want to roam the town with me?" He asked hesitantly.

Nico just stared at him, and he almost regretted asking when the former blinked. "With the others?"

He sheepishly smiled. "...No, just the two of us."

The son of Hades studied him, and then nodded. "...Alright,"

"Okay,"

"Sure." He agreed.

With that, they both looked away in synchronization, and stared at the clear skies, and passing clouds.

_"Close your eyes_

_I know what you see_

_The darkness is high_

_And you're in ten feet deep"_

Nico sung quietly as he stared at the skies right beside Will.

_"But we've survived_

_More terrible monster than sleep_

_And you know i will be here, to tell you to breathe"_

Will's eyes widened as realization dawned in him. The song the son of Hades was singing was something related to his life. Something related to his deceased sister. A song written for how his life revolved.

_"Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)_

_la ragione per cui vivo (the reason i live)_

_non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)_

_io vegliero su di te (i'm watching over you)"_

The Italian words sounded so perfect as Nico sung them out. Will wasn't sure what the words said, but by the way his eyes turned glassy, the healer knew it was saying something or calling Nico something...

 

 

> _Soldatino...Where did I hear that?_
> 
> _Oh, right! Chiron has mentioned that word before in passing._
> 
> _...Soldier. It means soldier._
> 
> _Nico's sister called him a 'soldier'_

_"stumbling lost_

_The last choice of all that you meet_

_It's the cost_

_Of rulling those 'neath you feet_

_Paths you've crossed,_

_and trust you're trying to keep_

_You're exhausted_

_Listening for a voice that can't speak"_

Nico covered his eyes with his free arm, and continued singing, his voice cracking a little on the last two lines.

_"Ma nico mio caro_

_Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)_

_la ragione ho vissuto (the reason i live)_

_non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)_

_io vegliero su di te (i'm watching over you)"_

Will closed his eyes as Nico resumed on singing. He lightly squeezed Nico's hand beneath his, and hummed the tune as he began to memorize it.

_"So you run_

_Through shadows you roam_

_seams undone By the love you thought you could own_

_but he's just one_

_Of many that you might call home_

_And maybe someday,_

_the bitter will fade from your bones_

_Fade from your bones..."_

The healer could almost imagine the way Nico cried all alone as he tried to search for his deceased sister's soul in the Underworld. He imagined how Nico must have felt being abandoned and judged by where he came from, and whom his father was. He tried to imagine the pain he kept inside him as he dealt with his problems alone. So lonely. So empty.

_"eri il mio soldatino (you were my little soldier)_

_ora un principe oscuro (now a dark prince)_

_ma anche per te, c'e una luce (but even for you, there is a light)_

_che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another life)"_

And then the surroundings turned quiet again until Nico spoke, "That was written and sung by Paola Bennet. Bianca once heard it before, and she quickly memorized it for me. Since then, it had become as my lullaby. Ever since she died, I somehow avoided that song...why...I wonder why I suddenly sung it..."

When the son of Hades' voice began to crack again, Will sung out,

"When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse"

Nico looked up at him. His gaze curious.

"When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?"

The Ghost King stared at him, but he decided to finish until the chorus.

"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
I will try to fix you"

Will looked at Nico, and smiled widely. "I'll fix you, Nico. I'll reassemble your torn pieces, and fix you. I promise."

He wanted to spit out the three powerful words, but he postponed it anyway, knowing it wasn't the right time.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

No one knew how long they were there lying on their back there, but their peace ended when something unexpected sounded and echoed: Nico's stomach growling.

 

Slipping his hand away, Will sat up. "Now that your stomach mentioned it, I am hungry!" He then stood up, and patted the dust on his pants.

 

Nico sat up, too, and grimaced. "I am so lazy..." He grumbled.

 

Will bent and extended an arm. "Let's go eat!" He exclaimed.

 

The son of Hades accepted his offer, and stood up with his support. He, too, patted the dust away from his jeans. They, then, began to walk towards the dining pavilion.

 

 Unlike earlier, their hands just brushed one in awhile, but they were contented with that. "I want salad, salad and salad!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

 

"Gross," Nico commented. "I wonder if there are cheeseburgers and fries?"

 

"Like McDonald's? No way, Nico! That's too unhealthy! And...kind childish too."

 

Nico glared at him. "I am not childish."

 

"Not you, I mean the Happy Meal--"

 

But the son of Hades had pouted, and stomped off, leaving him alone.

 

Laughing, he called, "Sorry, sorry!"

 

"Shut up, leave me alone, Solace," He snapped.

 

Grinning, he lunged at the Ghost King from behind, and wrapped an arm around Nico's waist. He pulled him closer, and he felt the son of Hades stiffen beneath his touch. He smiled, and kissed the crown of Nico's head. He grinned widely when the son of Hades' body temperature increased, and he covered his face with his hands. "Better now? My hug can relieve stress."

 

"Fuck you, Solace." Nico grumbled.

 

He laughed, and hugged the brunet tighter.

 

 

> _He fits right in my arms...like he's destined to be there._ _  
> _
> 
> _So don't take him away._
> 
>  
> 
> _Don't take my ray of darkness away._
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER just in case I wouldn't be able to update for long again.  
> Oh, the first song was Nico's Lullaby: Soldatino by Paola Bennet.  
> The second was the first part of 'Fix You' by Coldplay.
> 
> Next chapter will more feel-y and there'd be more, y'know, rivalry! So put on your armor for next chappie~
> 
> I didn't know how it was, but I did my best!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated~


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is starting to realize and open up with his feeling for Will.  
> Will is beginning to gather courage to confess.  
> Mikhail is starting to feel that he wouldn't win against his brother.  
> And Apollo and Artemis' arrival was not helping. So. Not. Helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, it's been busy at school! TT.TT  
> I hope some are still reading this even if it's starting to turn a little dramatic.  
> Kudos and Comments appreciated! :D

A month.

This was how long he only had left, he realized, as he clutched the small calendar in front of his chest.

He just woke up after a nightmare, and was now dripping in sweat. Apollo was not helping, the sun was beginning to glow brighter and brighter, and Nico hated how hot it suddenly become after just few days. After recounting how many days he had left, and still having the same answer-- he threw the small calendar under his bed.

He grabbed a new shirt, a new pair of skinny jeans, and the aviator jacket Reyna sent to him yesterday as a little friendship gift. It almost looked as the one he had lost, and was so glad on having a new one. After taking a short shower, he put on his new clothes --yes, of course, underwear too-- before grabbing his Stygian Iron sword and going out of his cabin.

Nico had just made three strides towards the dining pavilion when a voice said, "GOOD MORNING!" right in front of his face. Eyes widening in surprise, he ended up squeaking a little and backing away. He was expecting Will Solace, but found a grinning Mikhail Walker in front of him.

"Mik?" He mumbled, and composed himself before glowering at the son of Apollo.

 

 

> _Damn these children of Apollo. and their damn tall height. My neck already hurts just by looking at them. Actually...is it me who isn't growing taller?_

Mikhail grinned, and walked right beside him. "Do you think you can teach me how to use a sword?"

He raised an eyebrow with the unexpected question. "Why don't you ask Percy or Jason about that? Piper can also teach you."

"They look busy, and I know that your swordsmanship is almost the same level --if not better-- as theirs. Besides, they intimidate me. I feel like I couldn't reach their standards," The blonde explained as he bit his bottom lip.

Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest, and took a plate before offering some for his father. "I am not a great teacher, Mik."

"But Will told me you taught him how to wield a sword  _and_ an armor. It's not fair. I know that he's a close friend of yours, but I feel like you're a little biased on him," Mikhail pointed out with a pout as they sat on the Hades' table.

The others silently listened as their conversation continued.

He sighed, took a seat, and massacred a grape. "I am not biased on Will. He's just really stubborn. Someone who wouldn't stop pestering you until you do it. Despite his strong facade, he could still be immature and childish. He acts confident and tough to assure his siblings, after all they've lost a lot of their siblings in the past two wars. That damn guy pampers me like I'm a freaking kid, but have you ever considered if anyone had done the same with him? I believe it's just fair that in my own secretive way, I could show him my gratitude."

His cheeks burned red when he realized that everyone on his table stared at him in shock. After awhile. he covered his mouth and looked away before cursing, "Schist."

Those who heard and watched their conversation unfold slowly smiled. 

Piper edged a little closer with a small smile on face. "Hey, Neeks. We knew. Don't worry."

"Knew what?" Mikhail asked, curiously.

Nico's eyes widened. "B-But--"

"Nico, I'm a daughter of the love goddess. I've always known since I met you," Piper chided. "Do know, I support you," She assured as she messed his hair.

He flushed even more before looking away, flustered. "...This is the worst. And I did my best to hide it too..."

After few moments, Mikhail's expression lit up in realization. "...Oh. Oh!" He gasped, and looked wide-eyed at him. "OH!"

"Stop saying that 'Oh'!" He grunted.

Mikhail blinked. "You swing the other way," He whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Your point? Don't tell me you're homophobic, because I'd really open up the Earth and let it swallow you down--"

"Do you like Will?" Mikhail interrupted with a serious tone and expression.

He spluttered, and then fidgeted. Of course, he had thought about such things. After long weeks, and months, he'd finally got over Percy. And as he stared at Will, he knew that the reason why he was more irritated than amazed at the son of Poseidon was because of his previous feelings being focused and now thrown at Will Solace instead. He didn't know when it started. But perhaps, it was on the day he almost accidentally impaled Will on the war against Gaea. Those skull butterflies in his stomach. That electric shock that ran through his body. Those blushes that crept on his cheeks when Will smiled at him. Those stutters he made when the blonde complimented him. And that heart beat speeding up whenever he just caught sight of the healer.

He knew it was stupid. But, as usual, he was still holding onto that small hope that perhaps Will liked him back...

He bit his bottom lip, and whispered, "I don't know. I'm not that sure--"

Nico was left confused when Mikhail huffed, and stormed towards the Apollo Table with stormy blue eyes.

* * *

 

Will was hungry, and lonely.

So hungry, he almost hallucinated and thought that the hand he was bandaging earlier was a part of a roasted chicken. 

So lonely, he almost grabbed the blanket Nico always used when he was in the infirmary, and hugged it tightly before sniffing it-- which was kind of embarrassing.

Sighing, he slumped on his chair, and closed his eyes. 

"You alright, Will?" Austin asked as he came in with a plate of muffins and a cup of coffee. "I got you breakfast."

He grinned. "You're my savior!" He exclaimed and began to eat. "Thank goodness she was taken here as quickly as possible or she might have committed suicide."

Austin took a stool and sat beside him. "Depression?"

He nodded. "Yeah, a child of Nike. She always felt inferior with her half siblings. After all, Nike had always been competitive, and so does her children. It was a good thing Lou found out about her before it's too late."

"...If di Angelo didn't do the missions given to him, and wasn't accepted by anyone...or if he stayed in his brooding cloud, I could assure you he already have Stage four Depression."

He glowered at his brother. "Don't say such negative things. Don't you dare bring up 'what ifs' because I hate them. And I won't let that happen. Not when I've done so much. Heck, he even smiles and laughs now, I feel so proud of myself."

Austin stared at him, and then smirked. "I've heard so much about you clinging and being lovey-dovey with Nico, but I believe you haven't confessed yet."

He flushed, and shook his head. He knew that they knew. He wasn't really secretive of his sexual orientation. Neither was he keeping the real reason why he always hung out with Nico. For few weeks, even he, himself, was confused, but as days passed, and as his heart began to dance in happiness whenever the son of Hades was around...he just knew. From the moment that he woke up from dreaming a future he wanted to have with the Ghost King-- which was just yesterday morning by the way--, he already realized the truth. "I...I haven't. I'm afraid of his rejection."

"Will, he wouldn't reject you. I know that he's not that kind of person. I heard a lot from the Seven, and trust me when I say that Ghost King was almost considered as the bravest and kindest demigod in their group. The Seven love him so much."

"But he's straight!"

"He's not, dumbass," Austin grunted, and then covered his mouth. "...Oops?"

He blinked. "Austin...How'd you know?"

"I kinda heard a conversation earlier, and connected the dots, came to that conclusion, looked at his skinny jeans, and agreed with myself," Austin explained.

Rolling his eyes, he messed his brother' precious hair. "Eavesdropper..." He paused, and absorbed what the other just said, and he squealed as silently as he could. "Schist, I think I might explode with happiness!"

Kayla ran towards the office where they were at right at the moment, and placed a hand on her hip. "Stop glowing, Will! Geez, I think we've all just turned blind! Your brightness reached even _outside_ the infirmary!"

Blushing, he composed himself. "Sorry," He murmured with a sheepish smile.

The three turned when the door opened, and an irritated Mikhail went inside, and stomped towards a bed. "I'm resting here for a bit," He growled, and tucked himself under a blanket.

Austin frowned. "He was just eating with us earlier."

Kayla smirked. "But then he turned grumpy since their conversation with Nico in the Hades' table. I didn't hear it, though."

Austin grinned. "I did."

Glaring at the two, Will stood up and approached Mikhail's bed. "Yo! Get out of there. Just go get some sleep in our cabin."

"No. I will see Nico through the windows."

His eyebrows twitched, but he kept his voice calm and firm. "Then just don't look through the windows."

"Even if I don't want to, I'll be tempted to. I mean, it's Nico, why wouldn't I want to look at him?" Mikhail grunted.

He rolled his eyes, and grabbed another muffin. "Yeah, yeah, I got your point. Just sleep there.  _I_ don't want you sighing like a stupid fangirl on the windowsill while Nico practiced.  _I_ will be very bothered about it."

Mikhail pushed the blanket down to his nose, and peeked. "Why is he so close to you?"

Blinking, he ended up laughing. "Idiot. You consider our come-back-here-you-need-to-rest-No-Will-I-hate-infirmaries fights as closeness? Mikhail Walker, have you seen how he interacts with Jason and Percy? You should be jealous of  _those two._ Like heck, if only those two were not the most perfect, most chiseled, most adored, most powerful demigods in the camp, I would have jumped, and punched their faces in jealousy."

Mikhail looked away with a pout. "Have you seen the recent image?"

Austin and Kayla looked at each other in confusion.

Will stopped mid-bite, and frowned. "Don't remind me."

"What image?" Kayla murmured in curiosity.

"It's nothi--"

"It's part of my awesomeness passed onto them!" A loud voice answered outside the infirmary. There were gasps, shouts, screams as something bright and warm, and cold and mysterious exploded right at the center of the camp.

* * *

 

Chiron blinked as Apollo and Artemis emerged down from Apollo's chariot. In an instant, it disappeared into dust, and the two gods turned into normal-looking teenagers. Apollo being the seventeen surfer-like guy he was, and Artemis the thirteen mysterious archer she was.

Will and the other campers watched in the background and sidelines as the twin interacted with those brave enough to approach them.

"Apollo? Artemis?" Percy gasped. 

"Why are you two here?" Annabeth mumbled in surprise and caution.

Artemis stared at her, and made a small smile. "We've succeeded with our plan to defeat Python, and bring back the Oracle of Delphi. She is now resting silently again inside Rachel Dare's body while contemplating whether or not to tell the next great prophecy--"

"Prophecy? Oh, did we miss another prophecy? I love prophecies!" Leo said half-heartedly.

Calypso elbowed him. "Quiet, you. You might just get it."

Leo grinned, and covered his mouth. 

Artemis turned her heard towards Calypso. "It has been awhile."

Calypso nodded with a smile. "Indeed. What brought you here?"

Apollo grinned, and almost blinded everyone with his perfect white teeth. "Well, you see, we kind of ran away and pissed of Zeus when we tried to defeat Python. I kind of almost vanished, so he asked a little favor from Thanatos. I am now alive and kicking again with a prize, of course, which is--"

"Cut the chase," Nico interrupted as he glared at the sun god.

Apollo blinked, and nodded. "Anyway, we were punished to supervise both Camps. I in here, and Artemis in Camp Jupiter. For about, how long was it again?"

Artemis sighed. "Twenty years."

"Yeah, that long. But unlike Dionysus, we get to roam around and still do stuff related to what we control. Artemis can still hunt when there was no trouble in the other Camp while I can still make haikus and be awesome when it's peaceful here!" The sun god announced in happiness. 

Chiron nodded. "Well then, I guess you kind of answered most of my unspoken questions. Seeing as it was lord Zeus who ordered such, I couldn't actually argue. Welcome to Camp Half Blood!"

The campers looked at one another, and clapped their hands. The Apollo cabin gulped, and cautiously looked at Will, who has turned frozen on where he stood.

* * *

 

As the commotion began to subdue, and campers started to go back to their businesses, Apollo approached his children, and patted Will on the head. "How's it going, Will?"

"You know our names?"

"Of course I do! You're Will, that's Kayla, Austin, Fray, Dave, Blaire..." He muttered each of their names, and ended with a surprised, "Mikhail!"

He grabbed both Will and Mikhail before grinning. "I heard Chiron complaining that you two always argue. Despite that, wow, you do look like me so much! I made a haiku for you, by the way! It's--"

"Nico di Angelo," Artemis stated with such a serious tone that made even Apollo shut his mouth up. 

Will looked up as his Aunt approach the son of Hades who was almost successful on being one with the shadows--he will scold him about that later. The brunette frowned, and turned to look at Artemis. "Yes, goddess Artemis?"

"I've heard everything from Persephone," Artemis murmured with eyes that portrayed concern. "I am quite certain that 'Thank you' wouldn't suffice for the sacrifice you've accepted to do. But if you ever needed my assistance, in exchange for that big favor you did, do not hesitate to call my attention. My hunters could also help if you needed it." 

Jason frowned, and interceded. "What are you two talking about?"

"Yeah, what sacrifice?" Percy added.

"And what 'big favor' did Nico do?" Annabeth murmured.

Artemis blinked, and stared at the son of Hades before looking back at Apollo. "He didn't tell anyone about it." It seemed that she wanted it to be a question, but it came out as an awed statement. "Apollo, he didn't tell anyone about it. He did it, and hid it. How are we supposed to live with this guilt? It was already bad that Persephone looked so affected, now even Uncle Hades might never return to Olympus because of this. Such commotion we have caused--"

Nico glared at Artemis. "It's fine."

"It isn't fine," Apollo grunted. "The Oracle of Delphi is back, and since my powers were back full blast, I got to bless Will and Mikhail the gift of small prophecies. They could see some of the future, di Angelo. I thought you told everyone--"

"It wasn't worth the brag." 

"You should have told William, at least. I mean, I blessed him with the ability to sense life forces."

Nico's gaze turned upwards in shock. "What?"

"It's actually a little opposite of yours. You could sense if someone was dying, and was entering your father's realm while Will, now, could sense if someone was giving birth, if a baby was born, he could sense how much energy to live or perform tasks one has, and well...kind of also a glimpse of how long one has."

The son of Hades glowered, and the grass under his feet withered. "You're such a--"

"The last one. He couldn't do the last one easily. He could only see it few days before one dies. I know, a cruel blessing, but as a healer, he needed it. I didn't know no one knew!" Apollo protested with a pout.

Leo frowned and blinked. "I'm super confused."

Piper scratched her chin. "I don't even know why they're arguing."

"You're such a meddlesome god! Now I know why my father never really got along with you! I already gave everything I got, and you are not helping with doing this," Nico growled, and unconsciously the Earth began to open up all around him, skeleton hands, skeleton heads, and femurs began to submerge from below. Spirits also began to linger around him, shielding him. Shadows started to form shapes of oblivion beneath his feet.

"Nico, calm down!" Mikhail gasped.

Nico gritted his teeth, and shouted, "I ALREADY GAVE EVERYTHING! WHY DID YOU NEED TO ARRIVE AND DO THIS? I WAS STARTING TO BE HAPPY, WHY DID YOU NEED TO TAKE MY--"

He stopped mid-sentence when Will ran right to him, and hugged him tightly. "Breathe, Death Boy."

"Will, I--"

_Remember us. Come with us. Be with us._ The ghosts and spirits around him whispered.

He looked up at the son of Apollo before him before murmuring, "Save me."

> _I love you. Do you love me too?_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Will's eyes widened when after uttering the words, "Save me," Nico had collapsed on his arms.

> _"You gave me a forever in the months we were together, Will." Nico murmured with such weak tone that his eyes stung with tears._

Except that Nico didn't collapse on his arms but went through it, and landed as a transparent figure on the ground.

"Nico!"  The son of Hades' friends shouted.

He did his best to make the son of Hades solid again, and it was working. He was crying in happiness, literally, because it was working until everyone was taken aback when the shadows that lingered around Nico formed something like a blanket, covered him...and then he was gone.

The shadows had taken Nico somewhere no one knew. And worst part was...

Will he still be alive if ever they find him?

Will punched the ground in anguish. "Please bring him back! Bring Nico back!"

> _"I don't have that long, Will."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, it's been busy at school! TT.TT  
> I hope some are still reading this even if it's starting to turn a little dramatic. Heck, I've always loved dramas so what's new? XD  
> Kudos and Comments appreciated! :D


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus!  
> Here's the sixth chapter! :D  
> Hope you enjoy it~ :3

Mikhail watched as Will Solace punched the ground repeatedly as he shouted in anguish the words, "Bring Nico back! Damn it! Bring him back!" He gritted his teeth, and unconsciously began to glow as he used all of his energy to punch the ground that it actually cracked a little. 

Kayla and Austin grabbed him by his shoulders, and pulled him up while their counselor struggled. "Will, calm down! Making a fuss wouldn't do anything! Calm down, you're scaring the younger ones!"

When Will didn't stop squirming, everyone gasped when Percy used his ability to control water, and splashed almost a bucket-amount of freshwater on the healer's face. Will blinked, and looked up as if waking up from a trance. "I..." He began, and stood up firmer. "I'm sorry," He murmured with a sniff-- and Mikhail wasn't sure if it was because the other was crying or because of the coldness of the water. 

Annabeth knelt on one knee, and touched the ground. "To disappear like that with him unconscious, it wasn't himself who did that."

Jason flew up, and searched up in the sky. "I don't see any enemy or suspicious creature roaming around."

Piper hummed, and looked at the other campers. "Seen anything weird today?"

The others looked at one another, and answered with 'No's, and shrugs. 

Leo tapped on the ground while his other hand began to tinker stuff in his tool belt. "I wonder if we can build something like a sensor..." He looked up at Calypso. "Any idea?"

Calypso knelt beside him. "I could lend a little of my remaining powers to help you create whatever you're thinking, but anything related to darkness isn't really my forte."

"I wonder what the shadows wanted with him," Mikhail wondered aloud.

He didn't expect his father to answer, though. "It wasn't the shadows. They were just used to transport di Angelo away."

"Why, and who would do such a thing?" Will grumbled as he wiped his face with a towel, and his unusual warm hands.

Artemis paced, and then looked up. "Ah, it must be him."

"Who?" Almost everyone shouted in anticipation.

The goddess of hunt blinked, and touched her bow. "Think of all the people that could control the darkness."

"Er..."

"Hades?" Percy, and Annabeth suggested at the same time.

Apollo hummed in understanding, and touched the ground. "Hey, Uncle? You can hear me, I'm certain, is di Angelo down there?"

_"Don't ever come near him, Apollo. You've caused enough sufferings to Nico," A deep voice answered from down the ground._

The sun god pouted, and crossed his arms. "You talk as if you were such a great dad. Remind me again why Bianca di Ange--"

_"One more word, and I'd ask Zeus to make you stay there for another eighty years, nephew."_

Apollo gulped, and quieted down. His eyes portraying irritation.

Percy knelt. "This is such a weird way of communicating. Iris Messages, Telephones and E-mails are available now, Uncle. Seriously though, I can't believe I'm talking to the dirt. I look like an idiot."

"You are an idiot," Leo corrected.

"I'll drown you, Valdez," Percy grunted. "Is Nico down there?"

 _"Nico's down here. I didn't particularly ask the shadows to bring him down here. The shadows see him as their lord, and I believe they sensed his agitation, and brought him where he'd fully recover. Right now, even I or Persephone couldn't get near him. The shadows wrapped him like a cocoon. I tried to get rid of it, but the shadows were stubborn, and protected him. I don't even know if he was recovering inside that cocoon or slowly becoming one of them,"_ Hades explained. 

"I'd try to--" Apollo began.

They heard hisses, and rustles from down the ground.

 _"The shadows reacted negatively to what you tried to suggest, Apollo, which means 'no.' Don't pursue the subject, because I'd vaporize you if you do. I cannot allow too many demigods in my domain. I would only allow four people in the Underworld using this portal."_ In a second after saying this, the ground broke open, and a staircase appeared going somewhere below.

"I'll--"

Before anyone could even volunteer, Will grabbed his first aid kid, a quiver and bow, and quietly went down the stairs. "I'm going ahead. You guys decide on who the other three are,"

Mikhail had never seen anything more courageous than an Apollo's child going towards the darkness with no fright.

* * *

 

William looked around the Underworld's domain, and gulped. He had no idea what got into him to walk down that staircase as if he was just going towards the dining pavilion to eat. Shivering a little with the coldness the place consisted, he looked around and whispered, "L-Lord Hades?"

He shrieked when a hand patted his shoulder. Upon seeing Hades standing behind him, he heaved a sigh of relief.

The god of the Underworld didn't make any reaction, and walked towards the door at the farthest right. Will looked behind him when new voices filled the room-- Percy, Jason, and Mikhail seemed to be the ones to volunteer to accompany him.

"Follow me," The god mumbled, and he quietly stepped inside the dark room.

He and the other three gasped upon seeing what's on the bed. 

"N-Nico!" He exclaimed, and sat right beside the cocoon of darkness. Percy, Jason, and Mikhail stood right beside him, and observed the cocoon. 

Mikhail hesitantly touched it, but his hand slipped by. Jason tried to use a little electricity, but it just reflected back, and fried a little part of his hair. Percy tried to use his ability to draw the shadows away, but he was just shoved away.

"We've tried such things earlier, and failed, as well," Hades mumbled.

He took a deep breath, and touched the cocoon-- of course, his hand was rejected, but he continued trying to slip between the sheets of shadows while chanting, "Nico. I got to see Nico's condition." When he was slowly opening the layers, he said, "Trust me, I'm not an enemy. I just want to see how Nico's doing. Nico's fading. Don't let him fade. Let me in. Please,"

Surprisingly, the shadows gave his hand way, and showed Nico's face. Taking no time to waste, he quickly checked the son of Hades' pulse. And then touched the eyebags under the Ghost King's eyes. "He's alive, but he looks terrible..." He murmured. "Could I ask for one of his hands, please?"

The shadows gave way, and lifted one of Nico's hand out of the cocoon. Will took it, and chanted a song to his father, who was surely making a fool of himself up there.

"How do you do that, Will?" Jason asked in awe.

"These shadows are not bad, they're gray. The bad ones are usually very black, but these....these are the ones Nico usually control. These are the shadows that are residing in Nico's body, taking some of his energy in exchange for their service in his ability. I see him talking to them sometimes."

Percy grinned. "You're quite observant of Nico, aren't you, Solace?"

Blushing, he threw a glare at the son of Poseidon. "Shut up."

Mikhail stepped forward. "Would he recover?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I'll do my best. You three could stay up there if you want, I'd stay here to watch over him."

"But--" Jason and Percy began.

"No, I insist. Nico wouldn't like a crowd hovering over him once he's woken up," He snapped.

The two looked at each other, sighed, and nodded. Jason grabbed Percy, and the two disappeared up in the Mortal world. He looked over his shoulder towards Mikhail. "I'd be fine. I assign you as the substitute cabin counselor for today, Walker."

Mikhail frowned. "But, I could help."

He continued massaging the son of Hades' hand. "Who's the healer between the two of us, Mikhail?" He murmured with a sharp tone.

The other was about to growl an answer, but then he re-closed his mouth, and glared at the ground. "I'm just up there back in Camp. Just Iris Message any of us if you need back-up."

He blinked, and raised an eyebrow at his half-brother. "What's with the change of attitude? I thought you'd scream that you deserve more to be Nico's healer. I mean, we're both healers since we're both sons of Apollo, you could have fought against me."

Mikhail stormed towards the staircase Hades made earlier. He halted at the first step, and looked over his shoulder. "I have a feeling Nico will murmur your name instead of mine in his sleep. I don't want more salt to burn the wounds you two have already made."

He was ready to answer, but he chose not to, and let the other walk back up at the Camp. He stared at the staircase that was now nowhere to be seen, and then looked back at Hades, who was just standing right beside Nico's bedside's lamp. "Wouldn't you kick me out?"

Hades' expression didn't change, but Will could almost feel the amusement behind those very dark orbs the lord of the dead possessed. "If I had a choice, then I would have thrown you in one of the Underworld's rivers, but since only you could do something even we couldn't do, then I shall spare you."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Nico," He whispered. But there was no reaction from the Ghost King. He took a deep breath, let go of the Nico's hand, and started work. After putting on his scrub, and face mask, and gloves, he began to find ways to bring the other back to consciousness.

* * *

 

He knew that almost a week has passed. And he also knew that he looked like he's one of the undead now. He only went back in Camp for about an hour every day, and those hours were only spent to talk about recent problems, take a bath and change of clothes, eat a little, and to take some medicines back. But most of his time was spent beside Nico, who remained nonresponsive for six days already. 

Hades usually visited to try what he could do to wake up his son, but to no avail, none worked.

Many of his cabinmates tried persuading him to go back in his work in the infirmary, and let things be...saying stuff like: 'Maybe he just needs rest,' or 'The shadows might be good to him!' or 'Maybe he doesn't want to wake up yet, we should let his body choose.'

But he hates 'Maybe's. Because most usually don't end in the positive way.

Right now, he just finished dinner, and was sitting on his personal stool right beside Nico's shadow cocoon. He touched the latter's cheek, and played with the curls of his hair as the lyrics of the song he just learned began to be sung out by his lips, Dust and Gold:

_It's down to me and you,_   
_In this cold and empty room-_   
_Forgotten what we're dying for._

He remember the first time he saw Nico di Angelo. 

The cheerful, energetic and enthusiastic kid who arrived along with his big sister. He was shouting and yelling optimistic stuff, and throwing questions as if he was told that he won a million dollars instead of being a demigod.

He was quite new by then, as well.

He was still getting used with his infirmary duties which was why he never had time to meet di Angelo.

And when he finally had the time, the Italian was gone.

 _Just tell me what to change._  
_Just tell me what to say,_  
_'Cause I can't feel it anymore._

  
_But why are we so incomplete?_  
  
_It's down to you and me,_  
_In this cold and empty street-_  
_Forgotten what we're living for._  
  
_Just tell me what is right._  
_'Cause it's more than what's inside-_  
_'Cause I can't see it anymore._

What Will saw the next time Nico re-appeared was a very different person.

It was now the son of Hades whom he was facing, but he was pretty sure the other didn't know him yet back then.

While in Camp, they passed each other for about three times for some meetings, but that was it.

The time Will had the guts to talk to the son of Hades, the latter had disappeared with the shadows.

  
  
_All I see are kings and thieves-_  
_When all I own is just dust and gold._  
_Oooh..._  
  
_Don't let go yet,_  
_Don't settle for less._  
_And everything you are..._

The last time he saw Nico was in the Battle of Manhattan. 

He was healing everyone he could heal as the son of Hades arrived with a group of skeletons and zombies. He even challenged Kronos, which amazed Will the most.

Nico fought side by side his father, which gave him that glow Will couldn't explain.

But that was the last time they met...

  
  
_Why are we so incomplete?_  
_When all I own is just dust-_  
_Just dust and gold._  
  
_When all I see are kings and thieves;_  
_When all I own is just dust and gold-_  
_So rescue me._

Then, they met again in the Second War in the forest near Camp Half Blood, which was ironic, for Will was trying so hard not to remember him again.

But then he appeared, almost like one of the ones he controlled.

Despite being weak, he still continued on fighting.

Will, that time, actually found a reason on why he should, too, continue fighting.

  
  
_(Why are we so incomplete?)_  
_Rescue me._  
_So rescue me._  
_(Why are we so...)_  
_Ohh..._

He fell asleep right after the last words slipped his mouth.

 

* * *

The next day he woke up, he almost didn't believe that he was awake yet.

He stood up when he found no Nico di Angelo on Nico di Angelo's bedroom in the Underworld. Panicking, he accidentally shrieked, and began running towards Hades' throne room. "L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Looooooooorr---!"

Hades frowned down at him. "Child, what came into you? You look like a moron right now. Spit out whatever you're holding back."

"N-N-N-N-N-N-Niiiiiii---!"

"If you don't speak properly after three seconds, I'd vaporize you."

In a click, he spat out, "lord Hades, I know that it is still quite early to disturb you, and perhaps my shriek earlier was so disturbing, and for that I apologize as well. I have just woken up, and was surprised upon finding Nico not on his bed right after I've opened my eyes. I've come to you in case you've seen him."

Hades blinked, and laced his fingers. "I'm surprised to know that a child of Apollo could actually talk with sense."

"Um...what?"

"Your father is such an idiot, I have the belief that all his children are the same as him," Hades explained. "And about Nico. I haven't seen him. Are you certain he's not in his bedroom?"

Eyes widening upon hearing rustles from where he just came from, he ran back to Nico's room, and found him sitting up with knees raised on his bed. "Nico!"

The son of Hades looked up, and raised an eyebrow. "You have such a girl-y shriek, Solace. I mean, even if I was in the bathroom, I even heard it loud and clear, and--Whaaaaaa---" He didn't even let the other finish as he scooped the Ghost King in his arms, and hugged him tightly. "Mmmnnn. Will, let me go. This is so awkward, just so you know, and-- Wait, are you crying?"

With a sniff, he grumbled, "No."

Nico looked up at him, and grinned. "You rotten liar."

Pouting, he glared at the Italian. "I was worried, alright? You were unresponsive for six days, I thought the shadows were--"

With a sigh, the brunet rolled his eyes, and blabbered, "Will Solace, you really have no faith on me, do you? I am the lord of the Shadows, and I am also the Ghost King, which makes me the ruler of the shadows. I would never let them take me away. I choose my fate. My destiny would not end up with me being swallowed by my own disciples. But if ever that happened, I believe it would have been better if you have just remained up there in Camp, because the darkness is never Apollo's children's forte. My father would surely let me me in his palace if ever it was finally the day--"

The room was filled with silence when the Italian's words were halted by Will lips leaning against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it~  
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are super appreciated! :D


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you," He whispered as he leaned his forehead against Nico's.   
> The other nodded, and closed his eyes.  
> And they both silently sobbed as he felt his hands going through the Italian's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! I was busy with being a college student! XD Now, I finally have few weeks of freedom, hallelujah!   
> Kudos and Comments appreciated! :D

This wasn't what he was planning. Hell, Will was so pissed with Nico, he wasn't able to think of any other tactic to shut the other up but to lean down, lift Nico's chin up, and capture the brunet's lips with his.

He was waiting for the Italian to shove him away-- what he wasn't expecting was a pair of hands on top of his arms, not pushing him away. So, instead of releasing Nico just few seconds after shutting his freaking mouth up, he leaned a little more closer, and deepened the kiss a little.

The Italian's hands were moving, from his arms, going downwards, and then landed on his back. The son of Hades' nails dug on his back, which made him groan a little, and then they slid up and tangled on his blond curls. He smiled, and caressed Nico's cheeks in reply. He felt the latter smiling back between their kiss.

He was in the verge of biting Nico's tasty bottom lip when the door slammed against the wall.

Both stumbled down of the bed, and landed on the floor. 

He groaned, and realized he ended up on top of the Italian. He looked down, and found a flushed Nico di Angelo under him. The latter looked up, and met his gaze. "Sorry 'bout that, Death Boy."

Slowly, the son of Hades' usually pale cheeks turned so red, Will swore he could pass as a tomato. The Italian opened his mouth to grumble something, but flushed even more, which made Will a little self-conscious, and blushed as well.

"I hope this was how I and your father met, Nico. I swear we could have formed kids," Persephone commented on the doorway. 

Both males looked up, and realized they got audience-- Percy, Jason, Mikhail, Persephone, and  _oh shit, is that Hades?_ Will thought.

Hades gave his wife a raised eyebrow. "You could have just told me to kiss you on the bed, fall down on the floor together, and then stare at each other so that you'd warm up with me-- I would have done it."

The goddess of Underworld made an amused smile. "Oh? Is it too late, what do you think?"

Will stifled his laughter with how red Percy, Jason and Mikhail were beside the two rulers of Underworld. 

"Seriously, you two, get a room," Nico grumbled under him, his cheeks now returning to its' normal color. "Will, you're fucking heavy."

"I feel like  _you two_ should get a room first, Nico," Persephone scolded. "And then  _we_ would get a room next."

Nico frowned, and accepted the hand Will offered to stand both of them up. "Are we really going to have this conversation? Because if we are, I'm ready to leave the Underworld."

Hades' expression didn't change, but his eyes seemed a bit brighter now. Imagine black going a little light black-- yeah, that. "If this kind of this grosses you out already, my son, then you should never ever go near either of Aphrodite's or Ares' rooms, because your face might explode with those disgusting things they tell each other, and then the sounds they--"

"ALRIGHT! That's enough!" Nico screamed, and hid his face behind his hands. Taking deep breaths after another, he finally looked back at Hades, and Persephone before pulling out a scowl. "So what brought you in my room?"

"Uh, we, uh, just wanted to check how, uh you're doing..." Percy started, obviously still conscious of the scene he just witnessed.

Nico glanced at Will for a second before looking back at his father. "You haven't told them while I was unconscious?" He whispered.

Hades scrutinized his son for a moment, before smiling sadly. For some reason, it broke Will's heart seeing that look on Hades-- as if he was going to lose Nico soon, and--

Eyes widening, and forgetting about the kiss he just stole from the son of Hades, he blurted out, "You're dying." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, because he could see. He could feel. Like a phone, which battery's percentage he could see, he could almost see it.

Twenty-four days.

He wanted Nico to laugh, and tell him it wasn't that.

Yet, the laughter never came. The words he wanted to hear didn't come out from Nico's mouth.

"I shall commend him. He's a lot smarter than his father," Hades whispered.

Nico hummed in agreement. 

"Nico, answer me!" He growled.

"You didn't even ask anything, Will."

"Are you dying?" He murmured, eyes threatening to let tears trickle down his cheeks.

Jason, and Percy glanced at each other. Mikhail froze in his place in the sudden realization. "What? Did we miss anything?" Jason demanded, and tried to reach for Nico, but the latter quickly moved away, avoiding anyone's gaze.

Percy frowned. "This is what Apollo and Artemis were talking about, isn't it? Something about a price? Nico, don't tell you--"

"My foolish nephew tried to defeat Python without his full powers, Artemis helped him after finding out what he was intending, but he didn't win back his prophetic-reading powers unscathed,  almost got completely dysfunctional. Not wanting him to become useless, and feel worthless, Zeus demanded we bring him back. To cut the story short, Zeus threatened another war if we didn't bring Apollo back, so Thanatos bargained someone else's life in exchange of Apollo's powers back from the dead," Persephone said.

"It was Nico's," Percy ended.

Silence enveloped the room after that revelation.

Will wasn't sure what he was currently feeling. Honestly, he was. He was just wasn't sure what the most dominant emotion was for he was feeling angry, annoyed, irritated, disgusted, sad, lonely, and hurt. But he was pretty sure the most dominant was hurt for he could almost feel his heart breaking into pieces.

He grabbed Nico's wrist, and tried to twist the brunet to look at him, but the Italian wouldn't budge. "Nico," he snapped.

"No," 

Sighing, he went in front of the son of Hades, gathered him in his arms, and hugged him tight. "Let's talk,"

"But--"

He looked at the others, and bowed. "Please,"

Hades inspected him for awhile, and with one sway of his hand, Nico's room's door closed, and he heard them walking back to the throne room.

* * *

 

He calmed his heart, and pulled Nico towards the bed. Silently, the son of Hades settled down right beside him with no fight, which Will wasn't used to. He missed the scowling Nico, the stubborn Nico, the hot-headed Nico...the readable Nico. 

Gradually, he placed a quick, and gentle kiss on the Italian's lips. 

Finally, the son of Hades met his gaze. "Why..."

He did his best to smile. "Hn?"

"Why do you stay with me still?" He whispered. "Why do you take care of me so? Why are you so concerned of my welfare? Why are so gentle with me? Why are you giving your all just for me?"

He cupped Nico's cheeks between his palms, and murmured, "If I can have any ability, I would ask for you to see yourself through my eyes, so that you'll realize how special you are to me. When I first saw you, I didn't expect you to be this important to me. I didn't know why, to be honest. I just know you're the missing piece. I don't know if you know that feeling-- like you're there but you're incomplete? I didn't actually know it was you. I mean, heck. You were the son of Hades while I was the son of Apollo-- total opposites. But my eyes were always looking for you. Ever since you arrived at Camp, that energy you possessed. And then when you became distrustful, I was worried. I have no fucking idea why, but I wanted to be part of your life. I don't know what others see, but I see the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You're the bravest, wisest, and most adorable dork I've ever met," He paused.

He pulled a wide smile, and kissed Nico's nose. "You're a lot more than what most people see. Gods, that warm laughter, that sweet smile, those glinting eyes, and that straightforward, yet funny and very loving personality you have-- I can't believe how much worthless you think you are. Nico, you're the reason why I stayed."

"...Huh?"

"I was supposed to leave camp this spring. I didn't, because I knew that if I did, I may lose the only opportunity to finally try completing my life. It was the best decision I made because right now, I have you in my arms."

Nico bit his lip, grimaced, and said, "I only twenty four days, Will."

"You  _still_ have twenty-four days, Nico," he corrected.

_Twenty-four days..._

"I love you," He whispered as he leaned his forehead against Nico's.

The other nodded, and closed his eyes.

And they both silently sobbed as he felt his hands going through the Italian's.

_I'd make it the most memorable twenty-four days of our lives, Nico. I promise you that._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying. Sorry, I'm a crybaby.  
> But, actually, I've been dying to write this part since I've written this fanfiction! :D  
> Are they going to have a happy ending? I dunno, honestly. XD
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothin' to say.

**Authoress’ Note: It has been awhile since I last updated this one! I was a little bit biased, and was paying more attention at my new fanfiction entitled: 'Listen to Your Heart!' I hope you'd try it too if you haven't yet. Anyway, thanks a lot for the comments and kudos! Truly appreciated each of them!**

**I dunno when I'll update any of my fanfics again since my schedule is becoming even more hectic than ever.**

**Caution: Tissues needed. If you have a handkerchief by your side, then even better.**

**ENJOY! *Insert evil laughter here***

** Chapter Eight **

Will looked up when he heard knocks on Nico’s room’s door. They were both tucked in the son of Hades’ bed after few minutes of crying while hugging each other. For some reason, the healer knew it was almost lunch (or probably his father is just yelling: LUNCH TIME!!!YEAH! up there) but he couldn’t possibly move when the brunet was sound asleep in his arms as he laid his head on the blond’s chest. “Come in,” He whispered, hoping whoever knocked heard him.

Thankfully, he did. Hades opened the door, the others trailing right behind him. The god of the Underworld raised his eyebrows in the two males’ positions, but didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he approached the bed, and then turned off the lamp on the bedside table that was illuminating green dim light around the room earlier. “I see that he has fallen asleep,” He commented.

Will nodded, and then hummed when Nico began to stir. Fortunately, the latter just cuddled even closer, and began to snore quietly again. “He has. He was fading badly earlier, and looked so tired it almost broke my heart. He even cried for few minutes, it must have exhausted him since he was never used with letting out his bottled emotions.”

Persephone stepped forward, and then looked straight at Will, who suddenly felt like he wanted to frolic on a park and pick flowers but he also suddenly had the urge to roam around the Fields of Punishment to make sure everyone in there was given the right punishment. Her face didn’t portray any emotion but Will could almost feel something relative to sadness on the goddess’ eyes. She silently sat on the edge of the bed, and muttered, “Did you know that Melinoe wants to meet Nico a month from now?”

Unsure where this conversation started and would go to, the son of Apollo replied, “She does?”

She nodded, and then darted her eyes towards Percy, Jason and Mikhail. “She hated him the moment she learned he still existed. However the ghosts that linger around her told her stories about Nico. She was fascinated on how polite he was towards her ghosts. She was also surprised to know that he’d rather use shadows than ghosts because he didn’t like disturbing them. A Ghost King who was actually adored by those he ruled.”

Percy said, “Why a month from now? Why not now?”

The goddess turned back her attention towards her husband. “She’s a goddess, Jackson. She cannot turn up wherever whenever she wants. She still has her duties and responsibilities. And her leave, yes we also ask for leaves, would be a month from now.”

“I should probably make her a shrine the moment we get back at Camp to make sure she wouldn’t feel left out,” Jason murmured.

“A month from now…?” Mikhail repeated, and then he gazed at the sleeping son of Hades. “How long does he have?”

It was no surprise when Hades, Persephone, and Will answered in unison with the same gloomy tone, “Twenty four days.”

“That’s—“ Percy began.

“Too short, I know. Of course I know,” Will interrupted as he caressed Nico’s soft, silky and oily jet-black hair. “It was unfair.”

“You must thankful, spawn of Apollo. Death is kinder than Love. Nico, himself, knows that,” Hades stated.

“Do you think Nico will feel a lot better when he sleeps in his own Cabin at Camp?” Jason suggested.

The son of Hades gripped a hand on Will’s shirt, and then began to shudder. “Probably a nightmare,” Will whispered before placing his right hand on the brunet’s forehead and singing a short hymn towards his father.

Mikhail walked forward, and then placed a hand of his own on top of Nico’s head. He closed his eyes, and then muttered chanting the other demigods weren’t able to catch.

When the Italian sighed contently back on Will’s arms, oblivious to everyone’s attention, Solace looked up at his half-brother. “Thanks,” He said with a bright smile.

Mikhail shrugged. “Dude, that’s Nico, you think I’ll just stand there behind the Heroes of Olympus? Don’t think I’m giving up though,”

Will protectively covered Nico with his arms and glared at the other son of Apollo.

Hades raised a hand, palms down. “I’ll call the shadows to transport you all back to Camp Half-Blood. I am not exactly certain when, but I’ll make sure to check on Nico as much as I could. And I shall, also, perhaps talk some sense into Thanatos if he could actually do something else in return for my nephew, Apollo’s shenanigans that caused this.”

Will and Mikhail winced in guilt. They glanced at each other, and sighed, suddenly remembering who was behind on the son of Hades’ suffering.

Just when the god of the Underworld was about to snap his fingers to bring the demigods back at the surface, Will intervened with, “Wait, my lord!”

“What is it, son of Apollo? Choose your words wisely for you just startled me just when I was about to transport you back. You could have ended in oblivion.”

Will shuddered with the image of falling into abyss, but looked up anyway, eyes determine yet hesitant. “May I please be given to permission to stay for awhile to discuss some matters with you?”

“Will, what are you—“ Jason began.

“Just you and me, lord Hades, if that’s possible,” Will interrupted to the son of Jupiter’s protest.

Hades was not one of the most pleasant gods to entertain or to talk with, but when it came to the matters concerning his children, his wife, or matters involving his personal life—he was pretty easy to approach. Not like he’d ever tell this to anyone. No one ever deserved to know about it, anyhow. He looked at Persephone, who just stared back at him, and then back at Will. Sighing, he nodded before snapping his fingers. The other half-bloods disappeared in a split of second.

The blond took a deep breath, and the knelt on one knee. “I have a proposal, my lord. You see…”

* * *

 

Nico crossed his legs as he sat on top of the building in Venice. It was one of the smallest buildings in the vicinity, but it didn’t matter for he was gaping at the scene he was seeing.

He narrowed his eyes, and gasped as he recognized the three individuals sitting under an umbrella beside an ice-cream shop few storeys below him. “Aren’t those me, Bianca and my mother?” He murmured, and jumped down.

He silently walked around the town where he was invisible, and around the monochrome town that signified that it existed years ago, and was now gone. He approached the table of his family, and casually stood behind his old self, who indulging on his chocolate gelato.

“Nico, you got ice cream on your cheek again,” Bianca scolded, and gently wiped his ice-cream stained cheek. She then giggled, and then poked his nose. “You like that flavour that much?”

His old self grinned widely, and nodded. “Though I still prefer when we do our own version at home.”

Bianca smiled, and nodded in agreement. “Mom’s version is still a lot tastier.”

Maria di Angelo chuckled, and then kissed them affectionately on the foreheads. “You two are such sweethearts. Alright then, I shall make your favourite dish once we’re back home.”

His old self and Bianca celebrated, and then hugged their mother.

After so much pleading, his old self walked hand in hand with Bianca back inside the shop for another scoop of gelato. Nico followed right behind them, completely invisible. There were still six persons in line before it was their turn. “Bi?”

Her sister looked down at him. She followed her brother’s gaze. So did the current Nico, and his heart clenched upon seeing a carriage thrown on top of a little boy, who was badly bleeding and was crying for help. Since the four horses were going wild and aggressive, everyone around the accident was afraid of even trying to get close, and were just waiting for a medic or police to come. After few more struggles, Nico breath hitched when the boy under the carriage grew limp and then slowly enter the death state. “Is he dead?” The younger Nico murmured in fright, cradling his sister’s hands.

Bianca nodded sadly. “Yes, I think he is, Nico.”

His younger self looked up at his sister with terrified eyes. “Bi? Is death terrifying?”

Bianca seemed to be taken aback. “I actually do not know, Nico. I cannot guarantee that every cause of death was not painful. But everyone does have his time. We’re all destined to die.”

“If I die, will I be remembered? Will anyone even care? No one seemed to recognize or even care with that boy. Will I turn to ashes with no one caring?” His younger self whispered.

Bianca blinked, and then scooped him up on her arms before hugging him tightly. She placed a kiss on his cheek before murmuring, “Do not talk like that, _mio caro._ Of course, you’ll be remembered. Many would care. Many would cry. Many would mourn, especially I, that’s why I’d do everything to protect you. Remember what Mom always says when someone close to us dies?”

The younger Nico nodded, and together they murmured, “You leave but you’re never gone.”

And that was why the current Nico woke up crying, again, on his boyfriend’s [wow, that word was so foreign in his mouth, it tasted somehow sweet, even] arms. He looked up, and found Will sleeping soundly under him. He looked at his bedside clock.

_Eight thirty-seven in the evening._

He sniffed, and was about to go cry silently again when Will stirred, and then slowly opened his eyes. Blinking few times to adjust his eyes, the blond finally met Nico’s. “Hey, crybaby,” He teased.

The son of Hades glowered at him before sitting up. Will did the same, and wrapped his arms around Nico behind the latter. The Italian stiffened for awhile by the sudden contact but quickly adjusted to it. “I dreamt of a memory I had before I was bathed in Lethe.”

“What was it about?” Will asked gently.

And that how they spent the next ten minutes: Nico telling all about his new memory, and Will intently listening.

“You’re dearly loved by your sister and mother, Nico,” Will assured with a grin.

The darkness around the room seemed to become even duller, so the blond quickly added, “And also Hades, of course!”

When the flowers Kayla delivered earlier to bring colors on the Cabin began to bloom intensely quick, the healer, again, added, “And Persephone too! She might be quite aloof of you, but she cares.”

Nico looked up at the healer, and smiled slightly. “Thanks, Sunshine. I feel a lot better now. Still the same day?”

Will nodded. “I went to the Infirmary earlier, but it was a lot peaceful than usual, so my siblings ushered me back here to take care if you.”

“Does everyone know?” He muttered consciously.

The son of Apollo shook his head. “Few do. The Counsellors do, the Seven, Calypso, Reyna, oh, you get the idea.”

Their silence was broken when both of their stomachs growled loudly around the Cabin that it almost sounded like Cerberus howling.

“Oh! Right! The CampFire! We missed dinner, but we can still catch up to the CampFire! Come on,” Will stood up, and offered a hand.

“No. I don’t even like CampFires. I’d rather eat junk food,” Nico grumbled crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Geez, just come with me already. Everyone’s worried of you, and it’ll really help the mood if you turn up. It will also make me so happy.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “You’re always happy, idiot. I’d just steal something to eat in the Big House, and eat it here. I. Do. Not. Camp. Fire.”

“Come on!” Will whined.

“No.”

“Yes.”

_“No.”_

_“Yes.”_

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Will, I said no.”

“Nico, you will say yes.”

Nico huffed, and then wrapped his blanket around his shoulders. “You cannot make me. No way. No how. Never ever. Not gonna happen.”

Will pouted, and stomped continuously around the room like a little girl throwing tantrums over a Barbie she couldn’t buy while grumbling, “Nico, CampFire. Nico, Camp Fire. NicoNicoNicoNicoNicoNicoNicoNicoCampFireCampFireCampFireCampFireCampFireCampFireCampFire, _NicoCampFireNicoCampFireNicoCampFireNi—“_

“Oh my gods, Will, shut up!” Nico growled in irritation.

“Nico, Camp—“

“FINE!” The son of Hades shouted with a loud huff of surrender. “I will come to the stupid CampFire, listen to stupid CampFire song, pass on stupid s’mores, joke with my stupid cousins, and watch you stupidly singing in front.”

“Yeah, that sums up what will happen later. Come on!”

\---

 

He appreciated the fact that no one looked at him as if he was already dead. He still got the usual greetings, the usual pats on the bats, the usual jokes about his name, and the usual waves.

No one also looked at him funny like they used to before.

No one also mentioned about what just happened days ago.

He appreciated the fact that everyone minded their own business.

The Italian was actually glad he agreed on going to the CampFire tonight until William Solace volunteered to sing in front, and murmured something to Kayla, which the Apollo then murmured to one another, and they all ended up standing in front, and grinning mischievously.

“And for the last song for tonight, if any of you ever know the song’s lyrics, please sing along! Let us celebrate we’re alive! Let us celebrate it was still peaceful! Let us celebrate that we are still works in progress!” Kayla shouted.

Apollo grabbed his ukulele, and stood beside his siblings. After few notes, he followed after the tone. And that was when hell broke loose.

Some groaned. Some laughed. Some quickly ran back to their Cabins. Some even went in front to sing-a-long as Will began to sing with the microphone,

 _Lets gather around the campfire_ __  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

Leo shouted, over the crowd, Patrick’s part, “BAM BAM BAM!”

Percy, Jason, Grover and Leo then ran in front and made fool of themselves as they danced along in front together with some other campers.

 _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_ __  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_ _  
Everyone!_

Nico groaned when even Annabeth and Piper stood up, and sang along with others,

 _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_ __  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

Will grinned at Nico, and just when the son of Hades was about to run away, the healer ran towards him [yes, the stupid blond was as fast as fuck] and tried to pick him up. It was a good thing Nico knew how to make himself heavier than he really was, and turn stone heavy.

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_Nico!_

Nico glowered at his boyfriend.

And everyone just laughed as Will stiffened.

 _Er, good_ __  
It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yeah!  
  


After his successful performance, Will Solace laughed, and then picked the Italian up before spinning around happily as the latter tried not to throw up – this, an entertainment everyone loved.

* * *

“Let me send you back to your Cabin,” Will mumbled as he took one of Nico’s hands.

“Just wanna remind you, Solace, that curfew’s after ten minutes. Ten minutes,” Jason threatened with a smirk.

“GRACE!” Nico grumbled with reddened cheeks.

The son of Jupiter grinned before running away to catch up to Piper.

After few minutes of walking silently towards the Hades Cabin, Will tugged at Nico’s hand just a step before the latter stepped on Cabin Thirteen’s steps. The Italian turned around, and silently gasped as Will placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. “Twenty three days,” He sighed.

He smiled sadly, and nodded. “Tomorrow, let’s play with Mrs. O’Leary.”

Will grinned, and nodded. “Ok,”

There was a moment of silence, once again, until Will breathed in, and then whispered, “I love you. I really do.”

“ _Ti amo,_ ” Nico replied before shyly tiptoeing and placing a chaste kiss on Will’s lips.

With a last small smile, he ran inside his Cabin, cheeks burning.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I knew that so much time has passed. Truthfully, I dunno how to continie the story, hahahaha. 
> 
> I typed this through my phone since my laptop's broke so there will probably be countless of errors, I apologize!
> 
> Anyway, I'll do my best in writing the remaining five to seven chapters (including this) because I freaking cannot write every single day Nico has left, it'll kill me emotionally.
> 
> Okay, so here comes the new chapter! Fluff as marshmallow~ 
> 
>  
> 
> [Oh, and I'm thinking of making a new SolAngelo story {the last one I'll do, maybe} after this. And then, I'll also start writing fanfics from the KurokoNoBasuke Fandom. Oh, and I'll 'try' writing fanfics for Loveprize in Viewfinder...because why fucking not?]
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!

Days passed like how leaves fall down one after another when it's autumn. With hammering heart, Will faced the desk calendar placed on top of his bedside table, and stared at it in disbelief. 

Four days has passed. This means Nico only has twenty days left. And without looking at the son of Hades, he would have known about it anyway especially with how powerful and bright his father was becoming day after day while Nico, sometimes, couldn't even decipher his surroundings from dizziness.

It didn't help that there was Capture the Flag game (and it wasn't even Friday) the day before so instead of Will, Mikhail accompanied Nico the whole day yesterday instead while he tended the injured campers. He didn't like the fact that the other son of Apollo could actually substitute his place beside the son of Hades. And from the way he looked at it, it was as if Nico was even completely fine with that.

Feeling even more miserable than he did last night, he quickly grabbed his belly bag that contained a first aid kit and a walkie-talkie in case there was an emergency and they couldn't move the victim in the infirmary quickly.

He prayed that he would never ever use it, and fail in the end.

His mind drifted to Nico, and he shook his head to push away the thought.

"Will, it's only five thirty, where are you going?" Austin asked right after coming back from taking a bath.

Will grinned. "I want to take a little run around Camp to feel refreshed. Evan will be in charge of the front desk in the infirmary. Haley will be in charge of the training in the archery fields later. Jun will be in charge in the inventory of medical supplies. I'll be back later to assemble the Cabin for breakfast. Call me if anything happens."

Kayla peeped down from the upper bunk of their beds. "How about you, Will? What are you going to do today?"

He smiled sheepishly, and then answered, "I got to make it up to Nico."

Greg, a year younger cabinmate of his, raised an eyebrow while he put on a new shirt. "Dude, not because you two are officially dating now, it means you got to be beside each other all the time. How are you going to survive without each other once you need to part for, you know, quests or school or whatever?" Before he could reply, the other continued, "Di Angelo is a tough guy. I'm sure he's capable of handling himself alone as much as you do. You don't need to play the nice housewife or boyfriend, Will."

He sat on his bed, and sighed. "If we have the whole lifetime together, I wouldn't be this desperate to be with him everytime. But we don't have eternity unlike most others."

Austin frowned. "What do you mean?"

Mikhail entered the Cabin, hair wet and shirtless. "Having unpredictable lives is a lot better than knowing that your days are numbered."

He raised his eyes, and glared at his half brother. 

"Numbered days? You mean the rumor about Nico sacrificing himself for Dad is actually true? It's true that his days are counted before Thanatos takes him?" Greg spouted.

Almost everyone glared at him.

Will stood up, and crossed his arms. His usually bright smile was nowhere to be seen. "I believe I haven't mentioned anything about this yet."

Hugo rubbed his arm,and offered to reply, "Travis and Connor accidentally heard about it when Percy and Jason were talking about it inside Zeus' Cabin."

He huffed in annoyance before placing his hands on his hips in a stern way. "This is an order as your Cabin Counselor, you shall not speak about this to anyone. Do not treat Nico as if he's fragile. Do not look at him with pity. Greet and talk with him the way you always have. Do not add to his insecurities."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Good. I'll take my morning run now. Be good," He said and went out of their cabin.

As usual, no one was outside yet.

He was just five meters away from the door when Mikhail called out, "Solace."

He turned his head to regard the other. "Yeah?"

"After lunch, I wanna talk with you."

He raised an eyebrow with the unexpected and odd request. "About what?"

The other son of Apollo put his hands inside his pants' pockets, and grumbled, "I wanna confront you and duel against you at the same time."

He pursed his lips in irritation. "Are you still not done trying to steal Nico away from me? Sure, I gave you a chance to enjoy a day with him yesterday but there was a valid reason behind it. I am not going to let you take him away."

"We'll see about that later, William Solace," Mikhial challenged and re-entered their Cabin.

Cursing, he rapidly sprinted off towards the lake.

 

After almost half an hour of running around the Camp to have an exercise, he was surprised to see Nico sitting under a tree beside his Cabin. "Death Boy!"

Nico greeted him back with a glare. "Shut up, you ball of sunshine."

He laughed, and sat beside the son of Hades. "You're up early."

"I slept early, that's why," The other replied, and then took a deep breath.

Will glanced sideways, and gulped down the sob threatening to spill upon seeing Nico's white pale skin, and sunken eyes. "Damn it!" He screamed.

Nico looked up at him in shock. "Will?"

He sulked, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He grunted, "I hate the fact I wasted yesterday inside the infirmary when you needed me."

The son of Hades frowned. "I'm not a kid that needs constant attention."

"I'm not treating you as a kid. I'm treating you as my boyfriend. There's a huge difference."

This statement seemed to have caught the Ghost King in surprise. After awhile, he added, "We could have watched movies all day yester--"

Nico sighed, and then brought out a small smile. "Will, it's alright. There's still twenty days." 

Will looked back at his boyfriend before smiling back. Despite the other's protest, he brought Nico's head on his chest. "So this is how Hazel Lancaster felt when she knew how long Augustus Waters had. It does hurt like hell."

"And this is how it feels to know how much you're loved despite having counted days."

"It's so early and yet I already want to go to your Cabin,and cuddle with you as we watch movies. I don't want to feel this sadness anymore," He murmured on Nico's silky hair.

When he got no reply, he looked down and found the son of Hades asleep on his chest. He raised a hand, and caressed Nico's hair away from his face. He touched the brunet's cheek, and brought the other even closer.

"May I interrupt?" A familiar voice asked.

He looked up at his father in surprise. "D-Dad," He said. Almost a week has passed since he last spoke to his father, and knowing their father was the reason of Nico's state still made his blood boil a little.

Apollo sat half a meter away on Will's right,and stayed silent for a minute before murmuring, "Do you hate me, Will?"

It was a very unexpected question.

He tried to find the words as an answer, yet found none, so he remained quiet.

"You can say 'yes,' Artemis, herself sighed as an agreement when I asked her this."

He still remained quiet as he rubbed Nico's back as another way of singing lullabies to the brunet. 

"I didn't think this is the kind of consequence my rash decision would do. I was merely trying to re-claim what was mine. I was just trying to prove that I was sorry. But this wasn't what I predicted. This is a lot of worse, and I feel like the shittiest father in the whole Universe-- making my favorite son's lover's day numbered," He babbled, and then bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

This wasn't the Apollo Will knew.

This wasn't the Apollo that crashed into camp days ago.

This wasn't the Apollo some used to make fun of before.

This was Will's father beneath that happiness and narcissism. 

This was Will's father beneath the horrible haikus and terrible lyrics.

He smiled up at the sun god. "Knowing you care is enough, Dad. Knowing you haven't actually forsaken us is good enough," He murmured.

Apollo nodded,and then forced a wide smile. "You've grown into a great man, William. I'm glad." His gaze drifted to Nico, who unconsciously intertwined his hand with Will. "He's a nice kid. Used to be so energetic and annoying, but he has matured. Even if he was neglected, rejected...he never let go. He continued to support everyone he loves even if it costs his life."

"Aren't you mad?"

"Will, I'm pansexual. No one has the right to judge someone based on their orientation. It doesn't define who a person is. You are who you are whatever gender you prefer," Apollo replied.

Glad with his father's answer, he looked down at Nico proudly, and cuddled the younger man. "Twenty days."

"Twenty days will come by fast, Will, I know. But..." He hesitated, and eyed Will. "You have a plan, don't you?"

His eyes widened. "How...?"

"I am the god of prophecies. Need more proofs?" He grinned, and proclaimed, "Later at breakfast, Jason and Percy will fall into the Stolls' Prank and accidentally throws their forks at Chiron, which is why they will be on kitchen duty later."

He smirked. "I'll hold onto that, Dad. I'll wait for it."

Apollo laughed. "Anyway, I have to call everyone for breakfast soon, I shall bestow my blessing upon Nico di Angelo while I still can and while my father doesn't care." 

The god of sun stood up, and placed a hand on top of Nico's head. "I, Apollo, cast my blessing upon you, Nico di Angelo, that you shall not lose your sanity, your health, yourself as more daus are taken away from your life. I pray that you will not be shaken and give up on everything. That you shall see the light-- that wisdom to find a way out of this. I, Apollo, promise to give everything I can to find you a way out of your misery."

With those final words, Apollo winked at Will and disappeared back to the Amphitheater.

 

Nico sat beside Will right after offering some of his breakfast to his father. "Why didn't you wake me up when I feel asleep on your chest?"

"You looked so cute sleeping," He teased.

A pink tint appeared on the son of Hades' cheeks before he turned away with a 'hmph'. They all turned when they all heard Jason and Percy enter.

"Well, if we count the times Blackjack and Tempest galloped away from each other, we can conclude that those two aren't comfortable with each other's company," Jason said.

Percy nodded. "It still must be because of the trick done for both of us to fight before. We need to get them to be comfortable together or else it'll be a problem once we're in a dangerous situation."

"What ideas do you have?"

"Well, there's..."

Leo whistled from where he sat across them. "They sure sound so serious and professional right now. Sometimes I forget they used to be praetors of Camp Jupiter because of their constant bickering."

Nico smirked. "Even if they act like kids most of the time, those two are leagues of their own. They aren't dumb as others think they are. They actually have great minds that could come up with great ideas yet still find humor in the situation."

Will nodded as he chewed on a lettuce. "They're both amazing yet scary at the same time."

"Percy is actually intelligent beyond measures, he just really love being ... Er, chill most of the time," Annabeth added. 

"Same goes to Jason since he decided he's more Greek than Roman," Piper piped in.

The whole dining pavilion erupted in laughter when the two greatest heroes of Olympus didn't see the string both Stolls held few meters away from each other, tripped on it, and accidentally sent their food in the air. The forks slammed into Chiron's...bottom. He flinched, and the raised his eyebrows at the two heroes laughing hysterically at the ground. "Perseus Jackson and Jaso  Grace, you shall be on kitchen duty until dinner."

The two heroes gasped, and slumped their faces on the ground, lamenting. "Whhhhyyyyyy...! Why must the Fates hate ussss?!"

Calypso blinked. "Will they be alright?"

"Oh,Calypso, it's a common scene in the Camp," Annabeth and Piper answered in a sigh.

Will looked at his father in mock surprise, and the god winked in return.

Nico stifled his laughter, and resumed eating. "It tasted dull," He whispered. "Will, I'm not--"

Will shoved a forkful of spaghetti inside Nico's mouth to cut the brunet off. "You need to eat."

The son of Hades chewed his food before swallowing, and then he pouted. "You're worse than Reyna."

He laughed, and then raised another forkful. "Say 'ah,' Nico."

Nico opened his mouth on instinct. He regretted it afterwards. Blushibg, he grumbled, "I acted on reflex."

He chuckled, and ruffled Nico's hair. "If you finish my spaghetti, bacon and sunny side up, I'll call McDo delivery for McNuggets."

The son of Hades glared at him before grabbing his plate.

Will laughed heartily, and hugged the Ghost King as their friends laughed around them.

He wished this day wouldn't end.

 

He looked at Nico as the other seemed to become even more engrossed to the movie. He knee it was right that he chose to watch: 'Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey' with Nico before lunch.

When Nico sneezed, he chuckled, and wrapped a big blanket around their shoulders.

"Thanks," Nico said with a small smile.

He draped an arm around Nico's shoulder and moved the brunet's head to lean against his shoulder. "You alright?" He asked when tge first movie ended and credits rolled in.

The son of Hades nodded. "Sorry, Will," he apologized.

He blinked. "For what?"

"For many things. Like how I'm still as awkward and stiff as a plank. How I'm still new with this that I don't know how to act. How I'm suddenly so dependent to you. How I'm so weak I couldn't even shadow travel us to somewhere and have fun. How I am wasting your time when you could have stayed with your siblings instead. For..." He paused, and whispred, "...slowly dying and leaving you."

He grabbed one of Nico's hands, and traced his finger on his palm. "No, Nico, don't think like that. I'm by your side because I want to; I'm perfectly happy just knowing you're by my side." When Nico just nodded, he muttered, "Are you afraid?"

Nico blinked, and then stared at him. "I'm not afraid of death. I'm afraid of leaving you behind."

He smiled. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the brunet's forehead tenderly. "I loved you yesterday. I love you still. I'll love you always and forever."

Nico put a hand on Will's chest, and leaned his head on the crook of the blod's neck. "...I love you too, Will."

They looked at each other before Will captured those soft lips of Nico's against his. 

 

With Percy and Jason volunteering to guard Nico, and making him oblivious of their duel, Will walked towards the arena with a sword he personally asked Leo make for him weeks ago in case he really needed to fight.

He heard Nico shouting at Jason and Percy for being too overprotective of him, and not letting the son of Hades swim. He heard yellings of the word: 'Bro, bro, bro, brrrrooooo!' and knew he made the right choice to let Nico's cousins take care of him.

He faced Mikhail who was already pointing his sword at him. "I, Mikhail Walker, challenge you, William Solace to a duel for Nico. The first to surrender shall be redeemed as the loser."

He took a deep breath, thrust his sword towards Mikhail, and smirked. "I accept your challenge and the conditions."

"In three, then."

"One."

"Two..."

"Three!" They growled and lunged at each other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now!  
> I typed this through my phone since my laptop's broke so there will probably be countless of errors, I apologize!  
> More will come next chapter though the story will become faster since I dunno how to lengthen it anymore.  
> I hope you'll support me 'til the end.
> 
> I'll write new Fanfics soon! Please continue supporting my syories! Thanks!
> 
> Comments and Kudos super appreciated! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written before 'Start of Something New' but figured I liked the other one's plot more, so I posted that here first. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. And who is Mikhail? We'd find out in the next chapter! :3
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! :D


End file.
